Awakening of the Wing Goddess
by Darkia
Summary: Part 2 of Will You Ever Come to Love Me? Fried and Fanelia had been attacked and Asturia is next being the last of the seals to be released. Will the Wing Goddess awaken like Hitomi has seen in her visions, or can love change the fate of the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again everyone, **

**This is the second part to Will You Ever Come to Love Me? As you all know, Van and Hitomi love one another so I figured that there was no point in continuing it underneath that title since that would mean that they would still be finding out about their love, but they already know how they feel so I think you get the point. **

**Will You Ever Come to Love Me was General/Romance and this one will be Romance/Action Adventure. I think that it will fit this the best. **

**I do plan on finishing editing Will You Ever Come to Love Me one of these days but I decided to continue on for now. **

**This has been fun for me so far and I know that the last few chapters but chapter thirty seven in the first part was important. Thank you again for reading.**

**-Darkia-**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As soon as Hitomi stepped off the airship, she stood next to Van. She wanted to keep close to him, and Merle seemed to get the same idea so she allowed the younger female to stay close. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt something. A wave of power suddenly filled her, and she grabbed hold of Van's shoulder as she felt it, it was so strong, and familiar. Breathing became difficult. Her eyes became unfocussed.

"Hitomi?" Van asked as he watched his wife. "HITOMI!" He shouted once he saw her fall, he quickly dashed forward to catch her. "Hitomi, Hitomi, answer me Hitomi!"

……………………………….

Meanwhile in Fried.

Prince Chid stood there as they watched Folken place the seal in to the stone. Another one of the Wing Goddess's seals had just been unsealed. A pillar of blue light shot up through the heavens, and then disappeared.

Dark clouds rolled over head after the pillar of light disappeared. _"Is this what you really want father?" _Chid asked himself as he watched the light erupt from the stone and in to the sky as it came. _"Is Gaea suppose to go through this? There must be a reason why the draconians sealed her powers away." _He thought to himself. As much as he didn't want to do it, this was his father's last wish, and this is what he must do since it was his father's last wish. He closed his blue sad eyes. Not only was all of Gaea going to go to war, but the legendary Wing Goddess would awaken as well. Is this what God truly wanted, that the people of Gaea would go through another trial?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**ONE - Destiny**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_  
The normally blue sky was dark over head. The battle was raging on below. Soldiers from both sides where dieing, from the alliance and from Zaibach. She could tell that countries from all over Gaea had joined in with their effort to fight Zaibach, each one afraid that Zaibach would one day take over their own home._

_She realized that she was back in Asturia! She recognized the griffen statues instantly. (What are they exactly? You know, those statues that they show holding the orb thingy? Oh well if not I guess like I can make up my own.) She watched as a man with black hair stepped up to the seal and place the seal in to it's place. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue pillar of light shoot off in to the sky as it shot off in to the sky. _

_The scene went black again._

_She found herself in a large room with a strange pink orb that floated in the sky and the old man that was in the room with her, started to laugh. His laughter sent shivers down her spine as she looked at him._

"_Where, where am I?" She asked as she found herself looking at the old man who was in a strange life support thing. "Who is he?" She asked. _

_"It's almost time." The man said. "Time for the awakening of the Wing Goddess. Only one more seal remains." Laughter came from the old man's lungs after he said his words._

_The scene went black._

_She was now floating above Gaea. She could see the two moons in the distance, floating around Gaea. She saw that Gaea and the Mystic Moon looked similar to one another. Her focus was turned back to Gaea by a sudden feel of power over whelming her. Was she having another vision? She wondered as she watched the person in the distance, wearing a flowing dress. A pair of wings sprouted form the woman's back and Hitomi was only assumed that the person was a woman because of the dress that the person was wearing. The wings where strange, they where like draconian's wings, but there was something that was different then them other then that. One was black and the other was white. Who was this woman? Hitomi wondered. _

_She looked down at Gaea for a moment and she could see five pillar's of blue light that descended through the heavens. They came from five different places of Gaea, all on the same side of the land. She turned her eyes back to the woman. _

_The woman held something in her hand as she floated above Gaea. Hitomi's couldn't make out what it was from the distance she was in but it was obviously something very dangerous. A pink light started to admit from it, as the woman's white wing turned black to match the other. The pillars of light faded away, Hitomi noticed as she looked away for a moment at Gaea. Her eyes opened wide in horror as she watched what happened to Gaea next. Gaea, Gaea was no longer there, but was now pieces of rock floating in space._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When she woke up she had sweat coming down her face, and she actually even screamed which made Merle come running in to her room. As much as they didn't like it, she and the cat girl got use to one another during their stay from Gaea.

"Hitomi-Sama, Hitomi-Sama, what's wrong?" Merle asked as she noticed how her queen was acting all funny. Not that it wasn't normal for her queen to act weird, it was just that she wasn't use to seeing Hitomi-Sama crying."

"It's nothing Merle." Hitomi said as she forced the tears to stop. Why was she crying? Did her vision affect her that much? "It was just a bad dream, I promise." It wasn't technically a lie, but it was still a lie. The only part of it that was a lie was that it was a vision and not a dream. "I thought that you didn't care about me." Hitomi said deciding to change the subject, and knowing Merle, a fight was the best way.

The cat girl crossed her arms and threw her head up in to the air. "Hmph!" Merle said annoyed. "I don't, I just heard you scream, and since it's not normal for people to scream like that I thought that you might have been getting kidnapped again or something." Merle finished.

Hitomi forced a laugh. "Well, at least I know now that if anyone ever tries to kidnap me, I can always count on you to rescue me." She teased.

"Like I would." Merle spat. "That's Van-Sama's job. Oh, and don't make his job any tougher then it already is." Merle spat. "Don't get kidnapped."

"Like I would want to!" Hitomi said wondering how stupid this girl was. Then again, Merle was still a child so she assumed that was the reason why Merle was acting the way she. She couldn't help but to grin. Their relationship had come a long way since the beginning. Just like hers and Van's marriage.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I know that this is a chapter with out Van, but this is the only chapter that I have with out Van since the first one. So don't kill me people's. Well, actually, you'd have to wait in line since I know that there are people who have claim on that first. Don't ask, it's an inside joke. Also, I know that I told people I would update this Monday, but since wouldn't let me upload documents, well it had to wait till today. Having it one day late won't kill ya. Though I might not be able to update this Saturday because this is the only chapter I have done. Just a warning in advance. Well as always, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

You know what's kind of pathetic and I didn't really realize how depressing it is after all these years of having it? I have a Van/Hitomi/EscaFlowne doll. Not a plushie but a figurine. It was given to me like 7 years ago by my best friend's youngest brother who knew I liked the series. Sad isn't it? I'm still obsessed! Maybe I should go plaster my walls with EscaFlowne pictures instead of sailor moon posters huh?

……………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of the Wing Goddess**

**Two**

……………………………………………………………………………

With in the next day, Queen Millerna had summoned them to the council meeting. Who where they to be exact? They where Van, Mamoru, and Hitomi, each where of royal blood so each one had to attend the meetings at Millerna's request even though Dryden was the one doing most of the hard work since Millerna was heavily pregnant and a pregnant woman did not need to be bothered with such stressful situations. Or at least that was Dryden's excuse anyway. Hitomi wanted to yell at him that women, even pregnant women, where useful and not as useless as men thought. It wasn't her choice, so she held her tongue and remained silent as she stood next to Van which she had preferred to stand next to rather then her brother who would only embarrass them or whatever it was that he could be scheming.

Her mind had been swayed from the world of reality ever since she had her last vision because it bothered her greatly. After all, she knew Zaibach's true motive because of it since it all made sense and she had a bad feeling that Asturia would not be spared.

"Fried's battle was not unplanned according to those who where there." Dryden said and then ran his fingers through his through his brown hair and sighed. "We are suppose to be Zaibach's allies, however, Queen Millerna had decided to unofficially and now it is officially announced, that we are no longer their allies after they had attacked Fried. I perpose that perhaps it is not too late to get on their good side and get them to have us as allies again. I have a lot of money and as the saying goes, money talks."

"DRYDEN!" Millerna had literally shouted from her seat next to her husband and stood up and glared at him. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?" She screamed. "Do you think that they wouldn't attack us because we have money? I thought I knew you better than that!"

"I agree with Queen Millerna." Van said speaking up suddenly. "They burned Fanelia and Fried. I don't believe that they would stop there. They won't stop until every country is under their rule." He said not wanting to tell Millerna about the seals yet since they where suppose to be private matters to the royal families of the countries that protected them.

"Fried was…" One of the council members started to protest.

"King Van is right." Millerna said sighing. "It is not our land that they want, but to be rulers of all of Gaea itself." She closed her eyes as to think and opened them again. "No one in Gaea is safe from Zaibach. We will continue to fight this war. Our alliance with other countries is helping us make our alliance stronger. We are not fighting for only Asturia, but all of Gaea. Fanelia was just the first among the countries that Zaibach attacked. We are already next." Millerna said loudly. "Do not think that any matter of talk will delay them because their ally, Tier has already long betrayed Fanelia and had helped in Fanelia's attack.

There it was again. Hitomi thought. Tier, her home country, she could feel angry turn towards her and her brother's direction. They where children of the traitors.

"You may say that Queen Hitomi and Prince Mamoru are traitors as well. Traitors to Tier that is so do not look at them like that. If we can not trust those who are in our alliance, than who can we trust?"

……………………………………………………………………………

The council members and other members of the alliance walked out of the briefing room and Van, Mamoru, and Hitomi, as well as Allen who had been waiting for it to finish, stood the side to wait for Millerna. Hitomi noticed the dirty looks they had given them but Van told her to ignore them.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure?" Millerna asked as they explained about how Duke Fried had told them about the five seals.

"Yes." Hitomi said quickly before any one of the three men could say anything. She closed her eyes and the vision quickly once again ran through her mind as it had done over a hundred times ever since yesterday. She had not slept well because of it and hoped that it did not show. "Fanelia was attacked because of the seal that was hidden there. Fried was attacked because of the seal that is there. Tier and Zaibach each have a seal as you already know, and they have already been lit."

"Impossible!" Princess Eries said not wanting to believe the claim. "Do you swear what you say is the truth?" She asked. "A guardian of the seal would not act with such recklessness."

"It's true." Mamoru was the one who spoke up and looked in to the older woman's blue eyes.

"Duke Fried had even given the order for the seal at Fried to be released." Van said finally speaking up.

"I have seen it in my visions." Hitomi said closing her eyes once again which made everyone, even Van look at her. She had not told him this yet because she did not want to bother him, and decided not to tell him until the subject of the seals was brought up once again. "As the last seal is broken," She said still closing her eyes and watched as the scene played yet once again in her mind. "The person who is the Wing Goddess shall be revealed." Her voice was mono-tone and she tried her best to keep it that way since she did not want any one to know how she truly felt about this whole matter. She was frightened, and her visions scared her even more. She also had another deep fear down with in her heart that she did not wish to bring up. One that concerned her vision, but at the same time it made her concerned for another matter. "The wings, one black, one white, when the last seal is released, her white wing turns black." She continued and took another pause trying to figure out how to describe what she saw. "Gaea, and all who dwell upon it, shall perish."

……………………………………………………………………………

Folken Lacour de Fanel stood in his room just thinking. Had he really been going down the right path? Dornkirk was not the man that he once was, and the man was beginning to go mad, or had been mad for years and he was too blind to notice it. Dornkirk had told him that he only needed to know where Fanelia's seal was, the old man never said anything about going after the other four seals. He didn't know if he could take this much longer, the next chance he had, he would escape from Zaibach and leave. Leave, leave where? He had no where to go, he was a traitor to Fanelia, and his home had been longed burned for nearly a year. Van, his younger brother who now piloted the dragon EscaFlowne, had become part of the alliance. He wondered if he would be welcomed there since he knew that by now the rumors that Folken Lacour de Fanel was working with Zaibach, it was only a matter of time before the rumors hit Van.

Naria and Eriya the two leapord twins that reminded him so much of Merle who he had rescued from their death when they where younger, where no longer together. Naria had been killed in the last battle of Fried by his own brother. He had lost someone he loved, betrayed by his only blood, but yet, something inside of him told him that Van had every right to do what he did even though he did not know that he was still alive and he was still angry at Van, but he still loved his brother. Van had once been a sweet, kind child, he wondered if he would be able to talk to his brother like that once more.

Knowing the rash, hot headed Van that he knew now; it probably would end up in a fight. He did not wish to fight his brother so he would have to first think of a plan before he escaped. He would need Eriya's help, and even though Eriya was in mourning for her sister, he knew that she would help him. She would understand how he felt to regain back the brother that he had lost.

……………………………………………………………………………

I barely finished this on time. I lost track of all days of the week and forgot that today was Friday. Phew, just finished it in time for Saturday. I hope that this one is a little more interesting, and since I'm kind of loosing interest on this story, it's getting difficult to write. Also, when I go on my vacation in like 2 weeks, don't be surprised that I don't update. You have a two weeks notice. Man, living with out the computer for a week! Kind of depressing…. Oh well, at least I'll still have anime!

Well, once again, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne **

**Awakening of the Wing Goddess**

Three

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dryden began to research about any legends on the Wing Goddess right away right after Hitomi had told Millerna her vision. The vision troubled her and yet she was powerless to see it, if she only knew who the Wing Goddess was, they could destroy her like the Atlantians did. But then again, that had also brought down their downfall. She couldn't help but to sigh.

Van was working on EscaFlowne, and her oni-chan was out somewhere and Millerna was resting since it was close to the time to when her baby was to be born and Amano was with her oni-chan wherever he was so she was practically alone. She made her way to where EscaFlowne was only to find it empty. Merle was there looking for him as well, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Have you seen Van-Sama?" Merle asked.

"No, I haven't." Hitomi replied. "I've been looking for him myself." She said. "I figured that he would be here like he usually is."

"Who knows with him." Merle said throwing her arms up in the air. "He's not in his usual spot either."

"Why don't we go look for him and if we don't find him in an hour come back here and if you do find him, come back here anyway." Hitomi suggested.

"Alright, I bet that I'll find Van-Sama first!" Merle said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, whatever." Hitomi said ignoring the girl's childish challenge.

They made their way out of the shed and Merle dashed off wanting to meet up with that challenge. When Merle was out of sight, Hitomi heard someone chuckling behind her and she spun around to find Van standing there. "Where have you been?" She asked trying to act crossed.

"On the roof, why didn't you think of looking there?" Van asked.

"It's kind of difficult to climb on the roof wearing a dress!" Hitomi snapped.

"Merle does it."

"First of all, Merle is a cat! Second of all, her dress isn't as frilly or as long."

"Good enough, though I wouldn't mind seeing you in a short dress like Merle's. I wonder what you would look like." Van said smirking at the thought and Hitomi blushed at his words.

"Van, don't talk like that out in public." Hitomi said looking around to make sure no one was around.

Van grabbed his wife and pulled her in to a hug and couldn't help but to grin as she blushed and was muttering something about not in public. "Is it wrong to treat you once in a while?" He asked as he made her look in to his eyes. Those green gems, he could stare in to them forever, there was something about them that made him feel things he never felt before. He regretted treating her the way he did before the war, they could have had months together had it not been for his attitude.

"Van…" Hitomi breathed as she felt his nose touch hers, her blush deepened as well as the color.

Just at that moment, a strange looking guymelof appeared in the middle of the city. Things started to get destroyed as the guymelof went on a frenzy to destroying whatever there was in it's path.

"Get to one of the shelters!" Van shouted at Hitomi who just watched as he ran to EscaFlowne.

………………….

Folken landed in the ruins of Fanelia, his former home. He found as he walked around the ruins of the castle. Dilandau and his men had done a number on Fanelia, it would take years to rebuild completely. "Father, mother, can you forgive me?" He asked as he stood in what would have been the center of the castle.

…………………..

More soldiers appeared over a short period of time. Hitomi watched as EscaFlowne emerged from its shed and quickly made its way to defend the city. "Van…" She breathed as she watched her husband go in to battle once again. She noticed, that Van was always in danger, she sighed.

"Surrender the seer Hitomi Fanel!" A woman ordered. "And we'll stop our attack."

The voice sounded like Yukari, what was she doing in a guymelof?

_"Surrender Hitomi,"_ Van thought as he finished off an enemies guymelof. _"I won't hand over Hitomi! I'll protect her!" _He thought and continued to fight.

………………..

_"Surrender and they'll stop the attack."_ Hitomi thought. _"Innocent civilians are hurt because of me." _She thought. _"Just because of my gift, I wonder how Zaibach found out about it, probably mother and father." _She thought sighing. _"If I surrender, will they keep their word?" _She thought. _"Zaibach's bound to attack Asturia sooner or later and then we'll be in a full out war." _She just couldn't help but to stand there like an idiot. _"I should surrender, innocent civilians will be hurt in this battle if I don't surrender, but then the enemy will make me work for them…"_ But even as she debated over what she should do. She watched as Van worked hard to fight the soldiers back. She then watched as he was knocked backwards. "VAN!" She shouted seeing him fall back and open EscaFlowne and tumbled out. Van, was he alright? Was he hurt? Her heart pounded. Of course he was hurt other wise he wouldn't have allowed himself to fall from his guymelof like that! She scolded herself as she ran over to be by his side. It was difficult getting there because she had to avoid whatever was on the ground and not to mention that there where people fleeing from the scene.

She was glad to find him standing once she got there. She ran to him and embraced him which made him look at her with surprise since she knew he wasn't expecting her to be there. "Thank the gods that you're alright!" She said happily.

"What are you still doing here?" He snapped. "I thought I told you to get to one of the shelters!" He said angrily.

"I'm not very good at taking orders, or did you forget that?" She asked which made him frown. "I know what I have to do." She said as she kissed him quickly on the cheek and before he could say or do anything, she ran to one of the enemies guymelofs. "I'm here!" She shouted. "I am the seer that you seek! I am Queen Hitomi Kanzaki Fanel!" She looked up at it even though her thoughts where on Van. When had she become this love struck over the young Fanelian King, she knew she loved him for a long time, but she never expected herself to act so foolish. It was for him and the citizens of Asturia as well. She told herself. She wouldn't let any of them get hurt because of her.

"Ah, Tomi, we meet again."

"Yukari, you promise me that you'll call off your troupes and leave Asturia?" Hitomi asked and Yukari's guymelof hand wrapped around her and lifted her up.

"Of course Tomi." Yukari said slyly. "You have my word of honor. Everyone, back up, we're heading out of here!"

"HITOMI!" Van shouted as he ran toward her.

For a moment, she almost hesitated. For a moment, she almost wanted him to rescue her. She stopped herself from allowing her hand to reach out to him and call his name. She would be taken by them, but she would not be used by them, even if it killed her, she would not tell them about the visions she saw.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I decided to update early. I already have it written so I figured why not go ahead and post? Well thanks to those of you who reviewed and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, sorry that this is late! I just got home and was meaning to update this before I left but was giving me trouble with updating so it's late. Sorry again. Trust me, I tried to update it Thursday and Friday before I left but it looks like it didn't work out that way. Sorry again!

* * *

** The Vision of EscaFlowne **

**Awakening of the Wing Goddess**

Four

* * *

**H**itomi watched as the Zaibach/Tierian soldiers dispatch from their positions and flew up in to the sky. She noticed that Yukari was the last one to leave. She looked down to find Van getting EscaFlowne ready. _"Sorry Van."_ She thought to herself. _"But I will not allow you or anyone else to get hurt."_

"Is your man really that persistent?" Yukari asked. "He's a little stupid if you ask me."

Hitomi ignored her once childhood friend's comment. She suddenly saw a strange looking guymelof with silver strands coming out from the top. She watched in horror as it knocked the hand to Yukari's guymelof off, the hand that happened to be holding her. She was falling, and started to scream. There was nothing but forest below because they had come a long ways away from the city. She was falling and at a frightening speed. It wasn't like the time when Van saved her because Van wasn't here to save her. The guymelof that attacked Yukari's guymelof damaged it to where it destroyed whatever it was that made it fly, and went after her.

Was this person a friend or foe? She watched as the guymelof shoot out what was normally the sword out at her and it wrapped around her body and caught her. This person saved her, but yet it came from a Zaibach Floating Fortress. Who was it and why did they rescue her?

……………………………

They landed in the ruins of Fanelia a day later and she was surprised that Van hadn't come after her yet since she knew how Van was and knew how he felt towards her. She was put down on to the ground gently and she stood up and looked around her kingdom. Everything was destroyed. Homes, restaurants, business, and even the schools weren't spared. Then again, what use was there for a school building when there was no one to attend it? Why was she brought here and who was her rescuer? She watched as the cockpit open and a woman who looked slightly older than she was came out. She realized that the woman had ears and a tail and this woman reminded her of Merle instantly.

"Get moving." The woman said and pushed her up towards the stairs to where the castle once stood.

"Why did you save me, and why did you bring me here?" Hitomi asked only to earn another shove.

"You'll find out soon enough." The woman snapped and so Hitomi could do nothing but obey her captor.

………………………………

They got to the castle, or what was left of the castle which was nothing but rubble. She watched as the woman kneeled low on the floor and Hitomi turned in the direction where she was bowing.

"Folken-Sama, I have brought you Queen Hitomi." The woman said.

"Thank you Eriya." The man who Eriya referred to as Folken answered. He then turned his gaze on to Hitomi who didn't bow like the woman did and refused to. "So we meet again." Folken said which made Hitomi gasp as he stepped in to the sunlight.

"You, you're from…"

"When Zaibach captured you yes." Folken answered.

"Why are you _here_ and why did you rescue me?" Hitomi asked.

"Relax, I won't harm you." Folken answered. "I knew of Dornkirk's plan and had escaped ahead of time to here, Fanelia, and had Eriya stationed at the floating fortress so when they brought you there, she could rescue you and bring you here to me." Folken explained.

"Why are you helping me and who are you?" Hitomi asked.

"I suppose Van hasn't told you about me." Folken said. "Then again, he doesn't even know that I am still alive." He thought out loud. "Did Van ever tell you that he has an older brother?" Folken asked.

"I knew that because I was suppose to marry his older brother, but what does that have to do with you?" Hitomi asked.

"The name I introduced myself to you as on the floating fortress and my real identity are separate." Folken explained. "I am Folken Lacour de Fanel."

"Fanel?" Hitomi gasped not wanting to believe it. "You're not, you can't be Prince Folken…"

"Didn't die, I should have though." Folken explained. "If Dornkirk hadn't saved me, I would have died from the lack of blood." Folken explained.

"Dornkirk, the Emperor of Zaibach?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes." Folken replied. "No harm will come to you here Queen Hitomi." Folken said and Hitomi wondered if he was mocking her. "I do not want Van dead, I want to be by his side and help him. I realize now that Dornkirk's ways are wrong. Waking the Wing Goddess isn't what the Atlantians wanted. They didn't want destruction to come to Gaea as it had for Atlantis."

Silence filled between them for a moment before Folken spoke again. "I sent a letter through Ruhm to have Van come here and meet me and told him that I have rescued you. He won't believe that it's me though, but he will once I show him my proof."

"And that is?" Hitomi asked.

"My wings, I'm sure that you've seen Van's by now since you have been married for about a year."

"Part of me doesn't want to believe you, and part of me does. I don't want to help you and part of me does, however, I believe that I should help and trust you." Hitomi said and wondered why she was explaining herself to Folken. "I'll help you when Van comes."

"Thank you." Folken said softly. "I haven't introduced you to Eriya yet, have I?" Folken asked. "Eriya, stop that we are no longer apart of Zaibach."

"Yes Folken-Sama." Eriya said and bowed for a moment longer before she stood.

Folken sighed. Eriya still insisted on calling him "sama".


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Five

* * *

Van looked at the messenger Ruhm had sent angrily. "Why is Ruhm taking this stranger's side who claims that he is my brother Folken?" Van asked angrily as he felt crunched the note in his gloved hand.

"I am just the messenger." The old man said. "Good night."

Van watched as the wolf man leave and then looked at the crunched letter in his hand that was from Ruhm. He wondered if he could trust Ruhm and wondered what Ruhm was thinking. The letter said that Ruhm had Hitomi safe and sound and that she was saved by the man who claimed he was Folken. If Ruhm had Hitomi he would have no choice but to go. Why would someone he trusted with his life put him in danger knowing that it was a trap? He headed off to the shed where EscaFlowne rested, now repaired after he had stood there two days repairing it from the battle that had Hitomi captured. He knew that Merle would want to go with him if she had the chance and it was too dangerous to take her along. Not to mention that the letter had said to come alone.

This Folken character just wanted to talk and that everything would be made clear once he arrived. The place that this Folken had chose to meet; he had to restrain himself from punching the wall. It would do Hitomi no good with loosing his temper now. He put his hand to EscaFlowne's energist and the cockpit opened. He jumped inside. The man had no right to claim that he was his brother and then choose to meet in Fanelia.

……………………

Tomorrow, she would see Van again. She missed him terribly. She realized that this was the second time that she had been "captured" however, this time it wasn't as bad as the last and this time she was in the safety of Ruhm's village and since Ruhm's people where close allies with Fanelia, he would not let anything happen to her. She knew that well enough.

"You should go bathe Queen Hitomi." Eriya said as she entered the hut that she had been given the last time she and Van came here after escaping from Allen's castle. "Don't worry, I'll watch you."

"As your prisoner?" Hitomi asked. "I don't think that Ruhm and his people would let you and Folken stay here if I wa…"

"No, just so that other people don't try to capture you." Eriya said softly.

Hitomi raised an eye brow in disbelief.

"I swear it." Eriya said. "If I wanted to keep you as my prisoner, I would have bound you."

Hitomi closed her eyes and thought of Eriya's words for the moment. "Alright. I think I can trust you. Something tells me to trust you." Hitomi said which made Eriya laugh.

"You are strange." Eriya said and walked with Hitomi toward the near by stream. _'For some odd reason I feel at ease around her.' _Eriya thought to herself. _'Is this her power that Folken-Sama spoke of?'_

………………………

It took him two days to get to Fanelia. He had not seen it since he and Mamoru went to go rescue Hitomi and at that time, it wasn't in such a state as it was now. His country, his country was in ruins. As he flew ahead he noticed that a man stood in the center of what would have been the castle and he decided to circle around again to make sure that this wasn't a trap. He saw Ruhm standing with the man who claimed to be Folken but he didn't see Hitomi. Where was Hitomi? He landed and then made his way to the man. Once he got a close up on him, his eyes narrowed down at the taller man angrily. It was the man who had held Hitomi captive the first time. "Ruhm, why are you…" Before he could finish his sentence, the wolf pack leader started to walk away.

"I'm staying out of this." Ruhm said. "Hitomi will be returned to you after you two talk." He added. "She's safe and is waiting for you two to finish." With that he was gone.

"You, you dare claim that you're Folken and kidnap my wife!" Van shouted angrily and he didn't even remember his hand going for the hilt of his sword.

"That was under orders of Emperor Dornkirk." Folken said and closed his eyes as he regretted ever having had chosen sides with that man.

"That doesn't matter! Who the hell are you to be claiming that you are my brother?" Van asked shouting. The next thing he knew he had his sword withdrawn and got ready to charge. "You must have been the one who is behind the destruction of Fanelia. I will avenge this country with this royal sword!" He shouted and ran forward.

…………………

"Van!" Hitomi shouted but she was obviously too far away for him to hear her. She stood up and began to walk over to him but was instantly pulled back down by Eriya.

"Folken-Sama's orders are to stay here." Eriya said as she looked in to the younger woman's eyes. "Believe in them, Folken-Sama will get through to Van.

"Eriya…" Hitomi said softly. "Believe in them." She repeated. "You sound like my grandmother."

"Your grandmother was a wise woman then." Eriya said actually smiling.

"Of course, she was queen of Tier, she had to be wise!"

Eriya laughed. "You are strange, Queen Hitomi."

………………………

Folken waited for the right moment. He watched as Van charged forward and he threw the cloak off and then quickly pulled his shirt down. Once Van was an inch away from his bare chest, he watched as white feathers came from his back. He watched as Van slow down as his wings came out. He dared not to breath because when Van stopped, the blade of Van's sword was almost touching his chest.

"Brother…" Van whispered, barely believing it. "You're dead…"

"I am very much alive." Folken dared to say. "I know that in your eyes I am a traitor, but I want you to hear me out. I am a traitor, I admit that much, however, I want to make up for my sins even though I am sure that I can not make up for all of them and I know that the gods will most likely never forgive me, but I am willing to try."

"Why? I thought you didn't desert Fanelia, everyone believed that you did but I…"

"I'll explain myself. Lower your sword and after you listen to me, you can do as you wish. My death if that is what you wish or my knowledge of Zaibach if that is what you wish as well."

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of trap?" Van asked.

"You'll just have to trust me, Hitomi does."

……………………………………

It felt like hours since the two men started to talk. Van was so stubborn and Hitomi never realized how stubborn he actually was until now. She wanted to pound him in to the ground! Eriya however, was just sitting on the stone and was looking down at the two silently. "How much longer of this? Folken never told me what the signal was going to be."

"Folken-Sama said either his death or…" She didn't say any more. She watched as Folken folded his wings. "That." She added and Hitomi looked just in time to see his wings going back in to his back. "Let's go." Eriya instructed and Hitomi followed, she would get to see Van again after not being with him for three days now. She couldn't help but to feel excited and giddy like an idiot.

……………………

Once she saw Van, she had to restrain herself from running to him and instead, she found that he was the one who was running towards her.

"HITOMI!" Van shouted as he ran towards her and took her up in his arms which made her blush.

"Van, you're alright, thank goodness." She said blushing still.

"That's my line." Van said as he realized that they weren't alone. He had forgotten that Folken and a woman was there. "We should be getting back, everyone is worried about you."

"You snuck off didn't you?" Hitomi asked. "It's more of people will be worried about you."

Van didn't say anything but head toward EscaFlowne. "Let's get going." Van said. Hitomi instantly recognized it as "king mode." She jogged a little to catch up to him. "What about Folken and Eriya?" Hitomi asked and felt cold eyes on her for mentioning Folken's name.

"Their coming to, though I could care less, I'm more worried about you." He said only loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

I realized that most of the story is from "Hitomi's point of view" So I decided on doing one chapter that was mostly "Van's point of View." He is a difficult character to get down. That's for sure! Phew! Well, as always people, thanks for the reviews and please review! You guys rock! 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Six

* * *

Folken's coming to Fanelia was somewhat surprising but yet not unnoticed. Everyone had his eye on him since he had now betrayed two countries. Hitomi noticed how once she had explained things to Van, how he ended up getting mad at her because she trusted him even though he didn't. She liked Eriya as well. Spending those three or four days after her rescue with both Folken and Eriya made her like them. Van came to bed late and avoided her during the day. It was hard, but that's how Van was. Stubborn down to the last bone in his body.

She hung out with Eriya whenever she could and practiced up on her sword fighting since Van didn't believe in practicing with his wife and Mamoru didn't have time for her any more. Millerna was too heavily pregnant to do anything since Millerna was now due at any time, not to mention that Millerna didn't know how to fight.

She blocked Eriya again. Her sword blocked Eriya's short one.

"Not bad, and your sure that you're a princess?" Eriya asked breaking away.

"Yeah, my brother taught me secretly since my parents never bothered to visit." Hitomi said. "He would just act like he preferred two swords compared to one and used the second one to train me." She said. "He said that he would have preferred to teach me the bow and arrow but since I was kept inside all of the time, I couldn't exactly go out and practice."

"Heh, I bet that you would make one heck of an archer with that power of yours to!" Eriya said as she attacked again.

"Who knows, no one has time to teach me how now." Hitomi said and blushed. "I wonder if it's even impropriate for a queen to know how to any way." She blocked but barely.

Eriya laughed. "A king should take pride in the fact that his queen isn't acompletely defenseless idiot."

"I guess like that's true." Hitomi said as they called it a draw for today.

"Folken-Sama should be done with the council by now right?" Eriya asked.

"Yes, I think so." Hitomi answered.

"You want to come with me?" Eriya asked. "Van-Sama's there as well."

"No, I think I'll go check up on Millerna."

"Suit yourself."

…………………………

You of all people should know that Van's a stubborn man Hitomi." Millerna said. "Everyone else can see it as well."

"I know but…"

"Don't worry about him too much." Millerna said reassuring the girl. "Van's the last thing you need to worry about right now."

"The Wing Goddess right?" Hitomi asked.

"Right, according to your visions she destroys Gaea." Millerna said. "We don't know who she is and don't have any leads."

"She worries me." Hitomi thought out loud which made Millerna look at her. "With things are as they are, I'm worried. I fear that she will awaken much sooner then we anticipate."

"Hitomi…"

"I know that I'm being stupid, but I can't help but to feel this way." Hitomi continued. "My hunches have always been more then a little accurate." She said closing her eyes. "My visions…"

"Believe in the future Hitomi." Millerna said and pressed her hand to her stomach. "My child is about to be born in to the world." She said. "I am worried about the Wing Goddess awakening, however, I believe in a world that will be filled with peace so that my child doesn't have to go through what we're going through right now. War, hatred, fear, agony, pain. Hopefully, in the future, we can live with out war and fear. Well, that's now true, fear will remain, hopefully, we just won't have to fear that we'll be going to war. We humans are a fragial and stupid race. We create things like war, a reason to need to awake the Wing Goddess. If she is one of those who where born to the world of the negative emotions, it would help her sway to that path, but if she was raised with positive emotions she would have no need to destroy Gaea but save it from itself. We humans are stupid Hitomi. Don't let your worry and fear get in between to those who you love."

"Millerna…"

"If what you say is true, and it is near the time for the Wing Goddess to awaken, then instead of fighting with Van, you should try to push those emotions aside, hold down your prideand live every day to the fullest since it might be our lay to live, right Hitomi?"

Hitomi sighed. She didn't know if Millerna understood her or not but what Millerna said made sense. "I'll come see you later." Hitomi said.

"Alright." Millerna said. "Have fun, and try to enjoy yourself a little. You know, you're beginning to act like Van." The pregnant queen said. "You're too serious!"

"And you're not serious enough." Hitomi said which made Millerna laugh.

…………………

The image of a woman with black wings above the earth with something shining a pink light in her hand burned in Hitomi's mind. It worried her greatly and she couldn't help but to grab hold of the pendant that was around her neck. The pendant that her grandmother had given her when she was little. It was a family heirloom and was actually suppose to go to her mother, but Hitomi's grandmother didn't think that her mother was worthy to receive it so it went to her.

The image of the woman stayed in her mind, however no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the woman's face. Who was she? Why was she seeing these visions and she wondered if other people who had this power could see this vision as well. She had never met with another seer so she never knew what they saw. Her grandmother was one, but her grandmother never told her about the visions that she had. What on Gaea was going to happen? Something, something was going to happen soon. She didn't notice where she was going and bumped in to Van.

* * *

Yes, another filler, but well, things are beginning to wrap up. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Seven

* * *

Neither one of them said anything to one another; they just looked at each other. Van's red eyes stared in to her green ones which made her blush. She wished that he would just stop being so stupid and pig headed, arrogant jerk that he was being and get over the fact that she just happened to get along with Folken already! Yes, the kidnapping wasn't exactly fun, but this madness had to end. He was over protective and when she wasn't spending her entire time agreeing to what he thought or said he would go in to this little fit. It was so like a spoiled prince rather then a king! "Excuse me." Was all that she said and swiftly walked by him and didn't even get a word out of him. He was pissing her off and if he wanted to play that game she would to. She was thankful that she wasn't even awake when he came to bed other wise she didn't know what she would do. After finally getting their rocky marriage on the right track it ended up deciding to bounce around again. She loved him and hated him at the same time. She wondered if all couples had this problem. Maybe she should have called it off back before she had slept with him. Ugh she was ready to kill him! 

………………

Folken watched from the shadows as Van practiced his sword, and knew that his brother had improved greatly from the little boy he once knew and was admired by. Even though he could tell that Van had improved, he could see that something was distracting him, his movements where off from what they where normally. He had seen Van in battle one too many times for his liking and had come to know Van's movements. He watched silently from his spot in the shadows. What he had intended by joining Dornkirk had not come to pass, he knew now that Dornkirk was just simply using him, the same way that Asturia was using him now but different. Queen Millerna and King Dryden where kind even though everyone else was suspicious of him, especially Van. He had betrayed first Fanelia and then Zaibach, how could anyone trust him? He had to grin since it was the least person he expected to show him friendship and trust him who was the closest thing that he could call a friend other then Eriya. His sister in law and Van's wife, Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel. He wondered how she put up with Van's behavior half the time. It seemed as if Van had noticed him and he walked out of the shadows.

………………

Van just glared at his older brother as he watched the older man come out. What was Folken up to? A normal person wouldn't have to hide in the shadows to watch someone unless if they where hunting their pretty. What was Folken planning? He had run away from Zaibach as he had run away from Fanelia. "What do you want?" He finally asked.

"You've improved Van." Folken replied.

"It's either you improve yourself or you die."

Folken looked at Van with sad eyes. "You've become much too strong. Stronger then I intended you to be. I didn't want things to end this way."

"Looks like what you intended end up making things turn this way." Van said not wanting to call Folken brother and not wanting to call him by his name.

"Hitomi," Folken said suddenly which brought his younger brother's eyes which had looked up at the moon back to him at the sound of his wife's name. "Is a rare person." Folken said almost silently.

Van narrowed his eyes on Folken. "What did you do to her?" He asked automatically, the trust that Hitomi wanted him to give Folken was a very thin line that could easily unravel at any moment.

"Relax, why do you always assume the worst out of me?" Folken asked.

Van didn't answer, he didn't need to. Folken's past actions where enough to prove his point and Hitomi was something that made him stand on edge seeing how Folken had the attack on Fanelia and had captured Hitomi twice.

"She must be sad alone." Folken said suddenly as he turned his back and started to walk away. "The hours that you stay out here and practice your skill, are hours that are taken away from you two. Zaibach plans on attacking Asturia soon, and then you'll be at war and she'll be here waiting for your return." He said. "Don't waste the time that you have with her."

What was Folken trying to tell him? Van wondered as he watched his older brother leave. Did he really just come out here just to watch him and talk or was there some hidden meaning behind it? Whatever the reason was, it pissed him off. Folken being here pissed him off. "Damn it!" He shouted once he knew he was alone and threw the sword against the ground, letting it fall. Why didn't he kill Folken ages ago when he had the chance?

………………..

When Hitomi woke up the next morning, she once again found the other side of the bed empty. She sighed as she went to take a bath and got dressed after she dried off. She took out one of the dresses that Millerna was letting her borrow since she had nothing to wear since everything of hers but one outfit had got burned in Fanelia. When she walked out from the bathroom and headed to the sitting room which was the first room that anyone would come to when entering hers and Van's apartment that Millerna had provided for them, she couldn't help but notice that he stood up as soon as he seen her and she blinked a bit since he actually had breakfast brought to their room to eat.

"I was going to bring have it brought to the bedroom for you for when you woke up but I decided on checking to see if you where even in there first and heard that you where in the bathroom." Van explained. "I had them leave it here instead."

Hitomi didn't know what to say. Van was acting strange, it wasn't like him to be romantic if you could really call eating breakfast in bed romantic but she guessed like it was Van trying to be. They had been married a little over a year now and she still didn't understand him. He was a very difficult person to read. She didn't know what to say to his action and just sat down quietly next to him. "Van." She started to say. "I know that you're mad at Folken and mad at me for trusting him but don't be." She started. "He is family after all and you know how I feel about family, or at least the family that I can consider family seeing how my..." She was silenced with a kiss. Why was it that he always shut her up by kissing her? It made her furious every time he did this but she always fell for it. One of these days a kiss wasn't going to get Van out of their arguments. One day she would be able to finish it. That was if they lived long enough for that day to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone, this is the real chapter eight. What had happened the first time was that I had accidentally saved Hidden Past Chapter eight over AOWG ch.8. Here is the real chapter 8 so please enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of the Wing Goddess**

Eight

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone, even the citizens where on edge. Zaibach and Tier had started to send their troops to the Asturian boarder even though Fried didn't allow it. King Dryden knew that Prince Chid had risked his neck enough for them and told him not to worry about it and not to sacrifice any more people on their behalf. The war, the last real war was going to be upon them in a matter of weeks. Some citizens started to evacuate to near by countries that weren't directly involved in to the war but where taking the innocent in. Other countries that where apart of the alliance where getting ready for battle. Asturia was getting ready as well and had every knight that was available and even those that weren't get ready for battle.

Everyone had been waiting for this and Asturia had been getting ready for weeks. Every woman who was able was to get training in first aid to at least help even with the smallest of injuries. Any able man was to get trained by the knights to at least be able to use a weapon just in case. Asturia didn't take the Zaibach/Tier alliance lightly.

"If we just hand over…" It was the same argument, the one to whether or not they would hand Hitomi over.

"For the last time NO!" Dryden said. "They have already declared war with us and even if we didn't have Queen Hitomi with us they would have come for us anyway!" Dryden nearly shouting. The usual cool and calm personality was wearing thin. "Don't you think that if there was any other way then we would have done it by now?" He asked as his brown eyes narrowed down on his council. "You are beginning to wear thin on my patients. I could easily replace you money hungry…"

"King Dryden." Van said quickly.

"Yes, thank you King Van." Dryden said. "You are dismissed, there will be no more discussion about this."

With that the council left.

"Why don't you tell them about the Wing Goddess?" Van asked. "They would…"

"Their whole problem is is that their worried that their precious little business are going to be effected by this damn war and they don't care who wins or looses as long as they end up standing at the end." Dryden said. "The only reason why King Aston ever had them around was because they're literally swimming in their money." Dryden said. "Don't worry about it, Zaibach was planning on attacking us. With Queen Tier at their side what makes them think that they need us?" Dryden said.

…………...

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked as she stood in the garden and stared at another woman never having had seen her around the palace before. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm frightened." The girl said.

"Why?"

"Don't touch me!" The girl snapped as soon as Hitomi tried to reach down on the girl's shoulder. "Don't touch me you evil…"

"Hitomi-Sama, what are you doing?" Merle asked suddenly walking over to her queen.

"I was just talking to…"

"To who?" Merle asked raising an eye brow. "Man, you are weird, I don't see how Van-Sama puts up with you." Merle said as her tail swung from side to side.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hitomi snapped.

"Whatever, anyway, we're suppose to be in the healer ward remember?" Merle asked as she grabbed hold of Hitomi's hand and dragged her away.

"How did I get stuck with a job like this?"

"You said that you wanted to help."

"By fighting!"

"Yeah right with what skills?"

"Do you really want to test them?" Hitomi asked ready to skin Merle alive.

"Hah, I'd scratch your eyes out before you laid a finger on me!" Merle said.

"Like hell you would!"

"Ladies, ladies, please, what are you fighting about?"

"Mamoru!" Hitomi said not having had seen her brother for some time.

"Ladies especially a queen shouldn't use that kind of language now."

"Like you care, you taught it to me."

"That's when you where a princess and before I found out that you where going to be a queen and the mother to a king some day."

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked.

"Every kingdom needs a heir Tomi." Mamoru teased. "Someday you have to be a mother if you're not one already and…"

"CAN IT!" Hitomi shouted. "AND _when_ I finally _do_ decide on having a child I am not going to let you be near it!"

Mamoru chuckled.

………..

"You called for me Dryden?" Hitomi asked as she entered the king's working room.

"Yes." Dryden said. "I need to ask a favor of you." He said. "It's not easy for me to ask but…"

"It all depends on what the favor is Dryden." Hitomi said smiling. "I'll do _just about_ _anything_ for a friend so ask away but I'm not making any promises."

Dryden chuckled. "Just to let you know I didn't ask Van or Mamoru about this so their probably going to kill me later." The merchant king said and looked at the young queen through his glasses. "I want you to pinpoint the enemy for me." Dryden said which made Hitomi look at him with a shocked expression. "I heard that you had done it before so I was wondering if you could do it once again for us." Dryden finally said. "I don't want you to think that I'm using you or anything but we need your help desprately. Van and Mamoru both told me how your parents used you and that they didn't want us to use you like they did but..."

"Their wrong." Hitomi said interrupting Dryden. "They forced me to do it. You asked, there is a difference and I won't only be helping you by doing it either." She said blushing slightly. "I'm not doing it for you as the king but I am doing this for you as my friend and for my other friends and family." She said and with a mischievous grin. "And to get back at my parents." She said. "They'd die knowing that I was helping the enemy."

"If they die we might not have to go to war." Dryden sang happily. "You would be doing the both of us a favor."

"No, Zaibach would still attack." Hitomi said. "They just wouldn't have the power of my parents to back them up because Mamoru would be the legal king and no matter how much my parents persist that their precious baby is going to rule, by rights of Tier Mamoru is the first born and male or female, the first born gets the throne. Unless if they changed that law but I doubt that they even know about it." She said. "You see, my mother is a bit stupid with politics and with Mamoru king, well we'd have one more ally." She said.

"If they would only die from it." Dryden said and sighed. Hitomi smiled. She liked Dryden. "Let's do it." She said. "Get me a map and lock the door, I don't want Van or my dear brother interrupting."

"Right o little lady."

"One more remark like that and I won't do it."

"Yes your highness." Dryden quickly said.

"Dryden…"

"I'm going I'm going!"

………….

This one is almost done. No more then twenty more chapters to this fic if even that much. With this one out of the way I'll have more time to work on Hidden Past. Well once again as always thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them even though I don't act like it very much. And speaking of reviews please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

The Vision of EscaFlowne

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Nine

* * *

"They're attacking from Fried's boarder." Hitomi said as the pendant circled a spot and then felt her hand jerk slightly to the north. "They're also attacking from…" Before she could finish her sentence she gasped and started to fall to the floor as a vision took her. Dryden managed to catch her.

"Hitomi!" Dryden shouted. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have asked!" He swore at himself. "Guards!" He said summoning the two guards who where outside the door. He remembered that he had locked the door and went to unlock it after putting Hitomi gently in his chair.

The guards came in once Dryden had unlocked the door. "Sire!" The two guards said in unison.

"Have someone take Queen Hitomi to her room. She fainted." Dryden ordered calmly as he glanced back at the young queen through his glasses with the corner of his eye.

"SIR!" The two guards said in unison.

"And one more thing, someone retrieve Allen Schezar for me."

………..

"Their attacking from Fried's boarder." Dryden said to the leader of the Calie Knights.

"How are you sure?" Allen asked.

"Two men came from the post this afternoon with a message saying that Zaibach was moving in." Dryden explained. It wasn't a lie, two scouts had come to him after Hitomi had fainted and had been brought back to her room.

"How many men."

"About 10,000 at least, they weren't sure about the exact numbers." Dryden answered with a worried look on his face. "This is going to be a bloody war."

"I'll get the soldiers informed." The Calie Knight said getting what the merchant king was saying.

"I'll send word to the alliances that the war almost upon us."

……….

Blood, there was so much bloodshed. Even the sky seemed to bleed. The sky was raining red water. Was such a thing possible? On Gaea, many strange occurrences had happened, however, the sky raining blood had never been recorded in any of Gaea's texts. She shivered as the blood-water touched her skin since she knew what it was. 'This,' Hitomi thought with horror. 'Is this the blood of the soldiers who had died?' She wondered.

She found herself watching her brother fight. She recognized his guymelef instantly. 'Brother?' She asked as she watched the Tierian style guymelef fight against another Tierian guymelef. 'Who is he fighting?' She wondered as she watched the black guymelef fight against her brother's.

The scene brought her to a different side of the battle field and watched as Amano fought. Scenes of Allen fighting and then she saw EscaFlowne. 'Van, who…' Before she got her answer, she was distracted by something other then the fighting. Her eyes turned to the sky and watched as the two moons and the sun disappear in a shroud of darkness. The sun even though it was hidden by the rain, had become totally eclipsed.

She collapsed to the ground. She suddenly could feel pain from all over. 'Why, why does it hurt?' She asked as it became difficult to breath. It didn't even hurt this much when she had got stabbed in the shoulder by the enemies guymelef so why did it hurt this much now?

Laughter roared in the air as she stayed in that position, paralyzed by pain.

"Hitomi!" She heard a voice call for her somewhere in the distance, it was familiar but yet not familiar at the same time. Who was calling? "HITOMI!" The man's voice called again and she found herself being picked up and carried off of the ground by a man with white wings. 'A draconian?' She asked.

"Van?" Hitomi asked, being somewhat disoriented as she found herself in their room with Van looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hitomi what…" Hitomi clung to him and cried. The vision, why could she feel the pain? Why? That had never happened before. She was frightened. Frightened beyond anything she felt before in her life.

"I'm scared." She whispered and Van's arms wrapped around her.

……….

"You'll be fighting on the front line along with your father Suburu." Queen Tier said to a boy who looked to be the age of sixteen. "I didn't have the Zaibach sorcerers speed up your growth for nothing. As heir to the Tierian throne, you must get some experience in war fair." Queen Tier said.

"But mother," Suburu protested. "What if I get killed? Then there will be no heir!" Suburu protested.

"Do not be afraid my son, you won't be killed." Queen Tier said. "Besides, don't you want to meet your dear older brother? He has yet to meet you."

"Yes mother." Suburu agreed reluctantly. "I will do as you ask."

'Besides,' Queen Tier thought to herself. 'You are easily replaceable with another child to pose as my son.' She thought and smiled cruelly. 'No one would believe that you where the young prince after what Zaibach did to you.'

……….

"Sorry." Hitomi apologized as she finished crying. "I just… a nightmare…" She said lieing. "Dryden, where is he? I need to speak with…" She nearly collapsed as soon as she stood up, had it not been for Van being there to catch her she would have fallen to the ground.

"He's busy and is preparing for war as the rest of us." Van said. "What's so important that it can't wait until you can walk properly?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just that we where talking and I guess like I fainted on him and I wanted to apologize for it." Hitomi explained. It wasn't a complete lie even though she felt bad lieing to her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Just hold me." Hitomi begged. "For this for a little while please."

Van did as his wife asked and looked down at the blonde with a worried expression on his face. Hitomi was acting differently then normal and he knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth but knew that Hitomi would tell him when she felt like it. He knew that this war was breaking down his wife emotionally with all of the visions that she kept having. About the upcoming battles, how the enemy was partly her own mother who had been cruel to her ever since her mother had found out about her gift, about the coming of the Wing Goddess, about everything.

Even though Hitomi acted strong he knew that this was beginning to come too much for her. Everything had started a little more then a year ago when Hitomi escaped Tier to come to Fanelia. After meeting Hitomi's mother he knew why she did what she did. However, even though Hitomi was no longer underneath _that_ woman's care she was still being torn apart by her. He would protect Hitomi with his own two hands, even if it meant killing others to protect her. He would protect her.

* * *

This might seem like another pointless chapter and it mainly is but it kind of isn't and it kind of is, it's difficult to explain but well you'll understand in the end. I also thought that I'd do another chapter dedicated to mostly V/H while I still had the chance. Thanks for the reviews and as always please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

AH! I just now noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer on my first chapter of part II. : sweatdrops nervously:

Disclaimer: I do not own or have created EscaFlowne. This is my disclaimer for the entire fic! (I'll go back and put it on the first one to…)

* * *

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Ten

* * *

Three days passed since that day and night time fell on Gaea. It was the night before the dawn of battle and as the sun rose the next morning, Gaea's fate would be set. The war would take place and the cursed goddess would awaken sometime during it. All soldiers had been moved to the front line and along with them Van. Silence and fear hung heavily upon the women, children, the elderly, and the few men that where left back in Palas. Everyone was on edge, especially Millerna and Dryden because it was near Millerna's due time. Any day now, Millerna could go in to labor and any day now her child would be born in to a world of war, one that the queen had hoped to avoid at all cost. 

A cloudy sky threatened rain but it did not fall. The full moon which would have been out, could not be seen for the dark grey clouds covered it. What would have been an enjoyable mid-spring's night was one filled with anxiety and fear. Everyone knew that at the crack of dawn that the last battle of Gaea would officially begin.

Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, Queen of the fallen country of Fanelia, sat on the balcony of the bedroom that she shared with Van and looked up at the dark sky.

_She was standing somewhere in the battlefield but away from the soldiers at a command post or something of the sort. She jerked her head up toward the surprisingly clear sky and watched as the sky turned blood red even though the sun and moons had completely disappeared. What on Gaea was happening? This was different then her previous visions. _

_She now found herself floating above Gaea and in to the heavens themselves. The sky looked completely dark, even the stars where gone. No light could be seen for miles around. It was worse than being locked up in the dungeon as a child because at least then she had the light from the fire and the light shining through her window. Cold chills shivered down her body causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She rubbed her exposed arms as if trying to warm them. It was no use. _

_The sound of hysterical laughter could be heard coming from somewhere with in the darkness. That was when she saw her, the woman who would bring Gaea's destruction and no one could do a damn thing about it. Her green eyes bore in to the black ones, somehow they felt familiar, how was that possible? It wasn't was it? She watched as the woman's long dark black hair, darker than Van's somehow blew behind her. (Because in space, there is no wind!) Her dark black dress was fitting. It was tight and showed the woman's stomach and she had leather arm bracelets (Not sure what it's called.) A pair of black wings sprouted from her back. The single white wing, the one that reminded Hitomi of Van's wing, was now completely gone. Was this a warning that there was no hope for Gaea? "Are you the Wing Goddess?" She managed to ask but only got a crooked smile. _

_She watched as the woman in front of her suddenly holds something in front of her that Hitomi couldn't see. A purple (I know I said pink at first but I realized that purple would be better because purple is "dark".) light suddenly engulfed what the woman was holding in her hands. Hitomi tried to rush forward to stop her but it was of no use. It was already too late. Her eyes hastily moved to Gaea which shown with the same light that came from the thing that the Wing Goddess was holding in her hand._

_Hitomi's mouth dropped open in horror as Gaea burst in to nothing more than rubble. _

………

"It's near time!" Dornkork said laughing hysterically as he gazed through his machine. "Time for it all to be mine!"

……….

Van looked up at the cloudy sky as they waited at camp for the morning to come. He knew that he should have been resting like the other soldiers but with Hitomi's vision about the Wing Goddess, he couldn't help but worry that he may never see Hitomi again and that the last night that they spent together three nights ago, would be their last.

_Flashback_

_He looked down at his wife's sleeping form, sleeping soundly after their night of love making as if it would be their last night together. His wings stretched wide for her because he knew that she liked them. Thinking that she was asleep, he bent down to her sleeping form and kissed her forehead not wanting to wake her for a good night's kiss. When he looked at her once more, green eyes stared in to his. "Did I wake you?" He asked and she smiled. _

_"No, I was just resting my eyes." Hitomi answered which made him smile for a while. "I don't want to fall asleep because I know that when I wake up, you'll have to leave." She said._

_He chuckled and folded in his wings so that he could lay down. Loose feathers surrounded them in random places. Once he was against the soft pillows, Hitomi's head rested on his chest and his arm went around her slender form which was only covered by the covers. "Don't stay up on my account Hitomi." Van said even though he wanted her to. He wasn't going to be selfish and make her suffer from being tired the next day. "Do you remember when we first met? Who would have thought that we would end up like this a year and a half later?" He asked chuckling. _

_"At war and in Palas?" Hitomi asked knowing what he meant but wanted to hear him say what she already knew in her heart._

_Van grinned. "No, like how we as a couple are now."_

_"I would." Hitomi answered which made him look at her with a bit of a shocked expression. "And a vision didn't tell me anything about our love life either so you can't go blaming it on that." She said and laughed._

_That was right, she had loved him almost since the very beginning of their awkward marriage. "Try to get some sleep, I'll wake you before I go." Van promised._

_"Promise?" Hitomi asked almost childlike._

_"Promise." They kissed and fell asleep._

………

_He was about to leave with Allen in the others to where Asturia had set up camp. Zaibach and Tier where still nearing where the battle was to take place. He held Hitomi's hand as they walked through Palas and rode on the same horse to get to the departing fleet. He was to meet Mamoru and ride his airship with him to where Asturia had set up camp. Most of the alliance was already there. _

_"Van, I want you to take this." Hitomi said and took off the pendant that was around her neck and enclosed it in Van's hand. _

_"But…" He protested._

_"I want you to give it back to me when you return." Hitomi practically demanded which caused Mamoru to laugh. "AND YOU!" She shouted and pulled him down to her height. "You better come back to or I'll personally make sure that you are dead this time!" _

_"Yes ma'am!" Mamoru said in a mimicking tone of voice which caused him to get punched in the arm. _

_"You two better look out for one another!" Hitomi hissed. "Or…" She was silenced by a kiss. _

_'Thank you Van!' Mamoru thought and looked away feeling awkward at the young couple in front of him. _

_Van looked at Hitomi and smiled. "I'll come back, don't you trust me?" He asked._

_"It's not that I don't trust you, it's someone else I don't trust."_

_"Yeah, we'll take good care of one another!" Mamoru said and suddenly grabbed him around the neck and started to rub the young king's head hard._

_"Stop that!" Van ordered and grabbed hold of Mamoru's arm and made it to where his brother in law's arm ended up in an arm lock. "I'm not a kid!"  
_

_Mamoru laughed. "Alright, alright!" He said and when Van let him go he kissed Hitomi on the cheek. "See you later, little sister." With that they boarded the airship and it was off. _

That was the last time he had seen Hitomi. He wondered how she was doing now and if she was sleeping. He grasped hold of the pendant in his hand and eventually fell asleep thinking of her.

………

The night before the day of the final battle ended all too soon. All of the soldiers where woken up hours before sunrise to get ready for battle. Getting in to his guymelef, in to EscaFlowne, he walked forward. They waited where they where stationed and when the sun rose in to the eastern sky, the battle had begun!

* * *

I finally put Mamoru back in there! I know that I kind of killed him and a few other people off in these past five chapters but I didn't really know where to place them with out dragging it on with useless information. There are only a couple of chapters left to this fic but I'm not sure how many still. Ten at the most I believe. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is a bit late but my muse decided to take a vacation**.

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Eleven

"The battle's starting." Hitomi said as she heard the shouts of the soldiers from both sides charge at one another. She watched as they endlessly started to kill one another. She fell to her knees and clutched hold of her head. Swords clashed, guymelef's blew up. She didn't want to see it so why was she seeing it? Blood had shed in only mere minutes of the battle. Another soldier fell, Hitomi couldn't tell whose side they where on because of the distance but it didn't matter. A thought struck her, Van, where was Van? She couldn't find him as she skimmed over the battlefield.She suddenly heard the door to her room open and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hitomi-Sama," A familiar but distant voice said as the cries from the battlefield came crawling through her vision. "Hitomi-Sama…"

Hitomi grabbed hold of the hand. Her eyes flashed black (Hitomi doesn't know this though.) as she glared at the person who had come up from behind her with a cold and deadly look. She was about to attack but stopped once she saw Eriya and Merle standing there and was holding Eriya's arm in an arm bar. She quickly let go and apologized. "I'm sorry!" Hitomi gasped. "I… I…"

Eriya looked at Hitomi a bit worried but then smiled. "It's alright Hitomi-Sama." She said. "We are at war. War makes us all go mad."

Hitomi thanked Eriya for her kindness but noticed how Merle stepped back a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Folken-Sama sent us to make sure that you where alright since Van-Sama's gone." Eriya answered. "Would you like to join us?" Eriya asked. "We're about to meet up with Folken-Sama."

"Can we stop by to see Millerna first?" Hitomi asked; she was trying everything and anything to get battlefield out of her mind. Her family was there and she didn't need to see it since she was worrying enough.

"Sure." Eriya said smiling. "I hope she doesn't mine my intruding."

"I'm sure that she'll love your company Eriya." Hitomi said smiling. "After all Dryden's gone."

………

Four hours earlier…

"Prince Mamoru!" A soldier with short brown hair and matching brown eyes said as he busted through the tent. "A message from Tier!"

"Let me see it!" Mamoru said and grabbed the envelope with the Tierian seal on it and tore it open.

_'Dear brother,_

_I am pleased that we are able to meet at last. Mother has told me much about you and our dear sister. As we might never have a chance to meet other then in battle which I will be pleased to finally meet the hero of Tier at last. However, the honor would be mine along with the title as well as everything you hold dear once I defeat you in battle. There is no chance of surrender; you have passed that line a long time ago. You and the traitors will be dealt with like the other scum you fight with. _

_The Crown Prince Yuki Tier_

Mamoru read the name once again to make sure that he had read it right. Was this some sort of sick joke? His mother had probably given his sibling birth just a couple of months ago. Did his mother expect a new born to fight in battle? Was she insane or was this another one of Zaibach's experiments? He had found out from Amano that he actually was on the verge of death but Zaibach had somehow revived him thinking that they could manipulate him in to working for Tier and Zaibach. However, their plan went horribly wrong. Now, he was more determined then ever to get back at them. He crumpled up the note in his hand and threw it to the floor. This time they had gone too far.

………

Hitomi walked in to Millerna's bedroom quietly along with Eriya and Merle who had remained unusually quiet. "Hi, how are you…" Hitomi said but blinked noticing Millerna had one of her council members something and watched as he walked off. It was an orb like object wrapped in a delicate piece of cloth. "Should I ask?" Hitomi asked.

"Since you already know I'll tell you and since they'll find out soon enough they can stay." Millerna said and sat up a little. "What you just saw…" Millerna started but paused and pain could be seen on her face. "Is the last seal to waking the Wing Goddess."

Hitomi just stared at Millerna as if she was joking. "You're kidding right?" She asked quietly.

"No, I'm very serious. Dryden and I talked it over before he left." Millerna said and took a deep breath, obviously trying her best to hide her pain. "Our people have suffered enough thanks to a humans actions. We believe that it is time to put our fate in to another's hands."

"BULL SHIT!" Hitomi snapped. "I know Dryden wouldn't agree to that! He doesn't believe in things like destiny or fate or predictions of the future!" Hitomi shouted remembering the king's words before. "YOU probably chose to do this on your own! WHY?"

Millerna chuckled through her pain. "Yes, I chose this. If we are ah! Elaya!" She shouted calling for her nurse-maid who came running in to the room. "It's time!"

"All of you please leave!" The maid Elaya said sternly and called for another maid to go get the healer.

Before Hitomi left she stopped at the door and looked at Millerna. "Had it not been for the fact that you're going in to labor or that you're pregnant Millerna, I would kill you myself." Hitomi said and walked out of the room. "We need to speak with Folken." She said to Eriya. "Take me to him."

"As you wish." Eriya said and led the way.

'Millerna,' Hitomi thought as they hurried down the hall. 'What on Gaea are you thinking?'

**Well thank you all for being patient and thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Once again please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Man, it's strange what the lack of sleep can make you do. Even though I'm tired my hands have this insanely huge urge to write.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Twelve

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Folken was surprisingly outside and in Palas garden. He was smelling a perfect red rose from one of the rose bushes and looked up once he heard Hitomi coming. He turned to his sister in law and greeted her with a smile knowing that she would be down in these dark times. "How are you Hitomi?" Folken asked stupidly.

"Folken!" Hitomi said loudly and clung on to Folken's good arm and a handful of his clothes covering his chest. What was she going to do? Van was out fighting and now they had to worry about some damn woman! Oh gods, why was this happening? Why? "Millerna, that stupid bitch!" Hitomi spat and actually swore which was a rare thing coming out of the young queen's mouth.

"Hitomi?" Folken asked a bit surprised; Hitomi's normal kindness had seemed to disappear. "What about Millerna?" He asked calmly not wanting to provoke the blonde even more.

"She, she just ordered the last seal to be released!" She said somewhat frantically. "The vision, the vision that I've been…"

"Calm down Hitomi." Folken said and looked around them. "First of all this is not the proper place to talk. People can over hear us and take our words to a different meaning if they don't know the whole story." Folken said which made the young queen calm down. A sudden loud clasp of thunder could be over head as dark clouds suddenly moved in fast. "Let's go inside before it starts to rain and you can explain everything to me then." Folken suggested and Hitomi nodded and followed Folken inside.

…….

Rain fell on the battlefield making the ground muddy and making it rather difficult for the soldiers to fight both on foot and in guymelefs but those who had a guymelef had a slight advantage over those who where on the ground. But then again, soldiers had been taught how to fight in any kind of weather. A soldier had to be prepared because a battle was not an easy task and anything and everything could happen.

Allen cut down the guymelef that was attacking him and then quickly blocked another enemy. 'How much longer are they going to keep coming?' He wondered as he fought. King Dryden had given them the orders and so he was caring out his king's wishes. They where his own wishes as well. Not only his future but all of Gaea's futures rested on this battle. If this was the last one or the second to the last one, he didn't know. The Wing Goddess wasn't something to be taken lightly since any man or woman with the power to destroy a whole planet with merely her wish was a dangerous person. Zaibach had already destroyed two countries for it, he wouldn't allow them to destroy his. He was Allen Schezar, leader of the Calie Knights and would fight till his death! Gaea would be saved even if he could not save his own sister he would fight to save the world that he lived on. A world to which Celena had loved.

……….

They had been fighting for what felt like hours. Had hours passed or was it merely minutes? In a war, no one could tell how much time had passed expect those who weren't fighting. The pink guymelef, he hadn't seen it yet, where was she? He knew that Yukari was with them so where was she? He was unable to save her then but now he had another chance. He would save her before Zaibach completely destroyed the one he loved. Amano promised himself that.

He blocked yet another attack and stood as close to Mamoru's back as he could with out bumping in to his prince. "Stubborn asses aren't they?" Amano asked Mamoru who snorted at the poor attempt to humor someone.

"I'd say that we're just as stubborn as they are." Mamoru answered truthfully. He was trying to keep an eye out for any of the Tier guymelefs. He knew well enough what they looked like and knew from experience that his father's was a deep blue, like the oceans. His was green which was suppose to represent the land and why his father, no King Tier had even said something so stupid he never figured it out. His brother had said that he would meet him on the battle field so where was he? For some odd reason he had a funny feeling that his brother and father wouldn't come out until the end and if he had to fight them two to one it would be hell for them. 'It's a good thing that Hitomi doesn't know that Zaibach did some shit ass experiment on him or me.' Mamoru thought to himself as he continued to fight. 'She'd probably freak out or something.' He thought and couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Before he had left Palas, he had promised Hitomi that he would look after Van out on the field. He had tried his best to keep that promise but had failed desperately due to the fact that Van had been sent out as leader of a different division. 'Brother where are you?' Mamoru asked as he looked out through his guymelef. What he didn't know was that he would soon find out exactly where his little brother was.

…….

Hitomi explained to Folken to what Millerna did and Folken looked at her with a frown on his face. "She actually ordered for it to be put in the stone?" Folken asked not being able to believe his ears.

"Yes." Hitomi said answering her brother's question. "Eriya was there if you don't believe me."

"It's true." Eriya said urgently. "I don't know why this Wing Goddess person is so frightful but it's true. Queen Millerna," Eriya said. "Before going to labor ordered that the orb like object be placed and the seal released."

Folken looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face. "It's probably being placed in the seal as we speak." Folken said sadly as he could do nothing but look out the window. "There is nothing we can do but believe and hope."

'Believe…' Hitomi thought. So all of this was for nothing? She thought as she felt the world suddenly slip from underneath her. Fanelia's and Fried's destruction, this damn bloody war, their hardships. This was all done for nothing? 'Millerna…' She thought coldly. 'Had it not been for the fact that you're a mother or about to be…' Hitomi said not sure if Millerna was still in the process of childbirth or not. 'I'd kill you. Van suffered so much to protect the last seal and so did all of your friends and this is how you…' She didn't even get to finish that thought. Darkness took her. She couldn't even hear the distant cries of Eriya and Folken calling out her name.

……..

It felt as if something had hit Van square in the chest. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, he knew it instantly. What? What was it? And then he realized it, something was wrong with Hitomi. Damn it! He already had enough problems to worry about and now he had to worry about his wife. Was she sick, or did something happen to her? He couldn't help but have a sickening feeling in his heart like something terrible was about to happen.

Most of the men around him in his division had been defeated and only a handful of men where left. He had to worry about himself and his men, he didn't have time to worry about Hitomi. As much as he wanted to be with her right now, he knew that Hitomi was going to be alright. He knew that she was going to be fine because both Folken and Merle where with her and would never let anything happen to her while he wasn't there. At least he knew that much about Merle anyway. Folken, at times he wasn't too sure where his brother stood.

He saw it, a clearly recognizable Tierian guymelef had appeared colored in a deep blue, like the ocean. Blocking the Tierian guymelef's moves, as he fought, he tried to think of who was piloting it. The movement was slightly familiar and he had fought against someone with these moves. 'Mamoru fights like this.' Van thought as he charged forward at it and was blocked yet once again. 'Yes, I see it now.' He thought quietly to himself as their swords met time and time again. The man that he was fighting against was defiantly Hitomi's and Mamoru's father; King Tier. This was the man who had betrayed his word of an alliance and attacked Fanelia not once but twice, leaving nothing left but rubble on the ground. This was the man who was also partly responsible for Duke Fried's destruction as well as the surrender of Fried. "TIER!" Van shouted angrily. His attacks became more aggressive then before. He would get his revenge on Fanelia by killing this man.

………

Folken had brought Hitomi to her room and laid her down on the bed. With out Van here all he could do is watch over his sister in law and queen as she slept. He noticed how she seemed to be in pain somehow and watched as she suddenly woke up. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the colors of Hitomi's eyes. The left eye was black and the right eye was green. 'Hitomi…'


	13. Chapter 13

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Thirteen

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hitomi are…" Folken started to ask but stopped once Hitomi stepped out of the bed, her gown following her. He moved back to get out of her way; knocking the chair over in the process. Hitomi wasn't exactly normal, not like Hitomi had been normal in the begin with but she was far from what you could call her normal.

"Hitomi," Hitomi said sounding puzzled. "Interesting name," She added as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Is that what you call this woman?" She asked in a voice that was her own but yet not.

"Yes…" Folken answered not daring to say much or do anything at all. Her having two colored eyes bothered him. 'Could she be the Wing Goddess?' He asked himself.

"I see, "She said and looked in the mirror. "It doesn't really matter if my body looks like this anyway." She said. "It'll all be over soon."

'So Hitomi really is the Wing Goddess.' Folken thought rather worried. "What are your intentions?" He dared to ask. "Do you really want to destroy Gaea?" Folken asked.

"You dare ask me that draconian?" Hitomi asked sounding rather annoyed by the question and quickly turned to face Folken. "I can tell that you have draconian blood running through your veins." She said as she walked over to Folken and ran her hand up his chest. "You're people destroyed me when I was only a child of five and only wanted to live. Oh yes, I remember I remember if it had just happened yesterday." She grinned as if something amused her. "Why is it that you care anyway Prince Folken?" She asked as she brought his lips down, almost touching them. "You where the one helping to revive me." She said coolly. "I could make you useful even though I hate that cursed blood that runs through you. I could make you apart of me and live even though everything else dies." She whispered and kissed his lips.

"What are you doing Hitomi-Sama?" Eriya's asked as she suddenly burst in to the room.

"Eriya, get out!" Folken shouted afraid of what the Wing Goddess would do. "This isn't Hitomi!"

Eriya looked at Folken as if he went crazy. "What are you talking about Folken-Sama?" Eriya asked. "That is Hitomi-Sama. Why is she hanging all over you? Do you mean to betray your brother and…" She never got to finish the sentence because the Wing Goddess sent a blast of energy at Eriya who was sent flying backwards and hit the wall in the hallway hard.

"ERIYA!" Folken shouted and tried to push the Wing Goddess off of him but she was stronger. "Why did you do that? Let me go? What did you do with Hitomi?" He asked angrily.

The Wing Goddess smiled. "Hitomi, ah, she's nothing now." The Wing Goddess said and brought her hand to Folken's stomach, an eerie purple glow formed around her hand. "I know what you're thinking Prince Folken, no or should I say brother?" The Wing Goddess asked. "These feelings you have for that woman that's possibly dieing now, you should have told her long ago shouldn't have you?" The Wing Goddess asked and laughed.

"Why Hitomi?" Folken asked, his eyes kept at Eriya's unconscious form against the wall, he watched as servants quickly ran to her side shouting "Call a healer!" He heard a servant in the hallway shout.

The Wing Goddess laughed at Folken's question. She moved her hand down Folken's chest. "You would make a great lover." She said sadly. He was so much taller then this woman. "Because, the last seal is about to be released." She answered. "Because it is what I was created to do." She answered after she broke the kiss. "I do not ask why I just do as I please." She frowned slightly. You could have been the perfect mate to recreate the world after it was destroyed." She said somewhat sadly. "Oh well, I guess like you only thought of this woman as a friend and perhaps as a sister." She said smirking. "Thank you for your services but they are no longer needed." She said as the purple energy around her hand grew and shot it straight at Folken, making him land in the mirror which was on the opposite side of the room of the woman that he loved. 'Love,' The Wing Goddess thought to herself. 'What an amusing thing.'

………

"Fanel," The King of Tier greeted him before their swords clashed. Van could feel his hatred towards this man swell, a sudden urge to want to kill him tainted his heart. This was the guy who had betrayed his country and caused Hitomi much suffering in her past and even now. But it was also because of this man that Hitomi lived. That last bit did not matter to Van, no man deserved to be a father if they where only using their daughter as a tool of war; it was no better then being a slave. Not that he approved of slaves but he had quiet a few other countries had and most of the people in their palaces where slaves and treated as such.

They broke apart and came together again. This would be a fight to the death, and Van wasn't ready to leave Hitomi yet, not when they had the rest of their lives together. He would not leave her that he promised himself. He would not leave Hitomi alone to rebuild Fanelia on her own. No, once this man was killed, he Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, would then rage his revenge on Hitomi's mother.

………

The Wing Goddess had a name once. She had long forgotten it so Hitomi would do nicely. She heard footsteps running up to her and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Queen Hitomi," The kind voice said. "Queen Hitomi, gods I've been looking for you everywhere! Millerna, her baby's been delivered. Even more of a surprise, twins." The woman said which made Hitomi turn around and look at a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes and was tall. Her clothing told Hitomi/The Wing Goddess that she was high born and was one of the people who knew about the seal that condemned her to this form.

"Princess Eries!" A voice that was not her own said. "Run!" Hitomi, the real Hitomi pleaded from somewhere deep with in her mind. "Tell everyone who comes across me not to near me!" She begged. "I'm not safe!"

"That's enough out of _you! "_The Wing Goddess ragged. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" She shouted.

"Your power has not fully awakened yet and I will not die!" Hitomi shouted back which angered the Wing Goddess. "I will _not_ let you hurt any more of my family or friends and," Hitomi continued. "I _WILL NOT_ allow YOU to destroy Gaea!"

"Queen Hitomi?" Princess Eries said somewhat confused by the queen's sudden outrage. It wasn't until Hitomi looked at her when she stepped back somewhat shocked. 'Hitomi's the Wing Goddess?' She asked herself which caused the woman in front of her to laugh.

"So glad you finally noticed." The Wing Goddess said. "Now die Asturian bi…"

"RUN!" Hitomi shouted taking control once again only to hold back that other her that now had her body. Her energy was slowly being sucked dry and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. At least she could buy everyone some time. She wouldn't let everyone else die even if some humans didn't deserve to live it wasn't her life to take. The fact that the Wing Goddess wings haven't sprouted yet meant that the seal had yet to be placed on the great statue and that Hitomi still existed.

………..

Folken Lacour de Fanel opened his eyes and realized that he was still alive if barely. He was wounded and the healers had begun to treat him. "Eriya," He managed to whisper painfully to a woman at his right. "Eriya…" He managed louder.

"I'm sorry." The healer said. "She's weak milord." The woman with dark brown curly hair said sadly. "We fear for your fate."

"Everyone's fate has already been sealed thanks to your queen." Folken said which made the healer's brown eyes look at him rather confused. "The Wing Goddess…" He said and forced himself to stand up. He was now shirtless and bandages where covering his wounds.

"My lord you must…"

"Where is Hitomi?" He asked not caring what the healer said.

"What?" The healer on the left ask.

"Queen Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, I do not have time for games woman, where is she?" He demanded to know.

"I she walked out a couple of minutes ago. My lord you should be resting!"

"I do not have much time left to live anyway." He said with a smile. There was no way he could live with what had just happened and as much as he would have liked to see Van's and Hitomi's children, his nieces and nephews; he wouldn't live to be there. He walked out of the bedroom and in to the hallway. Princess Eries happened to come running this way.

"Prince Folken!" She said somewhat shocked and instantly noticed the big gap in the wall. "What are you… what happened?" She asked now noticing his wounds. "Millerna would be able to help if she had not just given birth."

"Send her my congratulations however you should add another message to that as well." He said. "Tell her that Prince Folken Lacour de Fanel hopes that she's happy with her choice." Folken said. "Your sister is responsible for breaking the last seal."

Eriya looked in the direction she had just come from. "I had thought that that's what that was about but I hoped that it was just Queen Hitomi being a little bit off." Eriya said. "She kept arguing with another self. My sister, is she going to get it!" She said fiercely. "She has sent us all to our doom."

"Not if I can help it." Folken said which made Eriya look at him. "But the seal…"

"Has yet to be placed." Folken interrupted. "Her wings are not yet out and how did you escape her?"

"Queen Hitomi seemed to be fighting with another being."

"Stay away from her." Folken said and walked down the hall where Eries had just come from and stopped by his room really quick to grab his sword. 'I'm sorry Van.' Folken said. 'But I can not let Hitomi live.'

………

Prince Mamoru Tier Kanzaki blocked yet again the younger prince who was inexperienced. He on the other hand had been around for a little more then twenty years and had more then a few months training in combat. "I don't want to fight you." He told his little brother who wasn't even suppose to be able to walk yet. "I…" He blocked just in time.

"But I do." The younger prince Yuki said. (I guess like it's too late to change his name.) "Mother will be pleased and I have no worries about the crown. After I finish you I'll finish that whore of a sister."

Mamoru's teeth clenched together. How dare he insult Hitomi when he didn't even know her? What had his damn bitch of a mother been telling Yuki? 'Snow,' He thought to himself. 'Snow is gentle, it doesn't suit you.' (For those of you who don't know the name Yuki means snow.) "Hitomi, a whore you bastard?" Mamoru asked angrily and decided that he wasn't going to try and talk Yuki out of this any more. He could see that they had brainwashed him well enough. "Look at your precious mother and see what became out of your mother's whoring." He said and laughed. "Apparently you have never seen your own reflection." He charged forward and plunged his sword through Yuki's guymelef and could hear as Yuki screamed.

……..

King Tier was better then Van thought he would be. Well he knew that he would be good because he was a king but he didn't think he would be this much better then Mamoru was. Or maybe Mamoru had actually held out on him while they spared? King Tier's strength made him wonder.

Each of them where beginning to wear down and as much as he hated to admit it, he thought that he was more worn out then King Tier due to the fact that he had been fighting more hours then the other king since king's with large armies usually held back until the end. Noon had long passed and he was getting tired despite his advantage of being young; how much longer was this going to last? 'I'll protect her.' He swore, keeping what gave him strength to continue close to his mind.

………

Thank you all who have reviewed so far! You guys and girls are the greatest. This fic is coming to an end soon with in the next five chapters or so. (Not a promised number.) I was tempted to kill it a while back but I never stop once I've lasted this long. Thanks once again and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Fourteen

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Wing Goddess walked out the door front door of Palas with no one bothering her or getting in the way. This woman, this Hitomi must have been well known around here other wise they wouldn't have let her out so easily. 'They'll pay.' She thought bitterly. 'They'll pay for what they did to me.' She thought dryly. 'Pitiful humans,' she muttered. 'Breathe your last breath while you still can.' Her unnatural looking two colored eyes looked over towards where the last seal was and waited. 'Yes,' She thought. 'They will pay, and the one known as Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel will no longer be a problem.'

………

Dilandau clashed swords with Allen Schezar who easily blocked it. There would be no room for mistakes and especially towards the man who had killed his sister all of those years ago. The man who he had found out killed Celena Schezar.

"Allen Schzar!" Dilandau said and laughed hysterically as he shot fire at the Calie Knight. "I HATE YOU!"

……….

Amano saw that the enemy guymelef was down and that Prince Mamoru had defeated it rather easily. He however, did not have such an easy time with his enemy due to the fact that his enemy was once someone who he was to marry made it that much harder. "YUKARI!" He shouted at the red head he knew was fighting in the enemy guymelef. "Why?" He asked.

"Yukari, the Yukari you know is dead Tierian scum!" Yukari shouted and attacked yet once again. Their swords clashed and his blocks only angered her more. "Bastard!" She hissed and threw a sneak attack at Amano who didn't dodge it in time. Amano's right arm was knocked off as well as his sword. (Since that was the arm that held the sword.)

"Yukari…" Amano said as he released his guymelef shield to the cockpit. "If you hate me that much, my love…" He said somewhat horsely having had been injured mildly by the last attack. His arm was bleeding heavily but was not cut off. "If you hate me that much my love, here I am." He said ready to die. "A world's not worth living if I can't hear your sweet gentle voice once again."

Tears swelled with in Yukari's eyes as she stared at Amano. A Tierian guymelef suddenly moved to attack Amano while he was down but she blocked it, using her own guymelef as Amano's shield. Screaming in rage she turned on the one who was her comrade and sliced it in half due to the fact that the Tierian guymelef did not expect that move. Her guymelef fell soon afterwards and she tumbled out.

Amano, somewhat shocked, jumped out of his guymelef and ran over to Yukari's body not caring about his wound. "YUKARI!" He shouted once he got to her and lifted her up to his lap.

……….

Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel woke up to find herself in a dark nothingness. Nothing, there was nothing there. Where was she? She wondered. Did she die and this was what was left after the Wing Goddess had destroyed everything? She wondered as she stood up and began to aimlessly walk around, hoping to find a way out.

"Believe." A familiar but yet distant voice reminded her. "Believe for there is still hope."

Hitomi looked around and could see no one. Who did that voice belong to and where was she anyway? She wondered since it felt as if she was getting no where. Closing her eyes and picturing the pendant in her mind, she tried to search. 'Please,' She told it. 'Help me find a way out.' She pleaded not liking to be in the dark.

"The only way out is if you break your prison sweet Hitomi." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Hitomi demanded to know. "Show yourself!" Right before her eyes, a woman who looked exactly like she did expect with longer hair and slightly different features appeared. "Grandmother?" Hitomi dared to whisper which was answered by a gentle smile.

"Dear sweet Hitomi." Hitomi's grandmother greeted. "I wish we could meet in a happier time but not like this."

"Am I dead?" Hitomi asked which made her grandmother frown sadly.

"No, not yet anyway." Hitomi's grandmother, the former and wiser Queen of Tier answered. "However the woman who is commonly known as the Wing Goddess has taken over your body and the last seal is about to be placed in its stand."

"How do I stop her?" Hitomi asked. "Can I stop her?"

Hitomi's grandmother sighed. "I wish this task was not your burden my sweet granddaughter. I still think of you as the little girl who always chased after me and clung at my skirts whenever they let you." She said. "A happier memory."

"If you know something grandmother, tell me."

"Do you remember your vision?" Hitomi's grandmother asked which made Hitomi stare at her and nod. "The future is not set in stone as you may think. Your visions have stopped many sad and unjust fates in the past."

"How, how can I stop that from happening?" Hitomi asked.

Another woman appeared at Hitomi's grandmother's side and smiled sadly at Hitomi. "That is up to you to find out my daughter." The woman said.

"Varie, no, mother, how can I?" Hitomi asked. "The Wing Goddess took over my body and I am trapped here." She insisted. "And every time I see that damn vision the same ending happens. How can I stop it?" She demanded to know.

"You and the Wing Goddess are the same and yet separate Tomi." Hitomi's grandmother said. "When you where born, you where born with two souls trapped with in one body. However, due to the fact that the other one was sealed away by the Draconians power, she remained asleep and would have been had my foolish daughter not sided with Dornkirk and started to unseal her release. Once that happened, every time a seal was broken, her soul became intertwined with yours until it finally had enough power to take over your body."

"She has not fully yet awakened since you still exist." Varie said with a sad look on her face. "The Wing Goddess is two sides of a coin just like in your vision." Varie explained. "She, the woman who has now currently taken over your body is the dark half; the half filled with death and destruction." Varie explained.

"And you," Hitomi's grandmother said continuing from Varie's ending sentence. "Are the light the life and hope." She said smiling. "Wake up as the true Wing Goddess."

………

Van's sword plunged through King Tier's armor and watched as the king's hand shook and sword fell. He trusted his sword completely through King Tier's guymelef and moved it upward, slicing the guymelef in half. He could hear his father in law scream as he did it and once he had completely sliced through it, it fell and busted in to flames.

"We surrender!" A Tierian man shouted from the battle field and threw his sword down. "We surrender! The King and Prince is dead! Long live King Mamoru!"

………

In the depths of her rooms, Queen Tier suddenly felt a tear slide down her cheek at that moment. Why was she crying? A woman of her status did not cry tears. Her head turned to the direction of the window that laid to her right. Tier had fallen. She realized. She had lost everything. Her eyes widen at the unexpected turn of events as she stared at the sky. The sky turned first red and then pitch black. 'The Wing Goddess must have just awoken.' She thought. 'But how is that possible?' She wondered. 'Asturia's seal is incomplete unless…' A smile slipped on to her lips and no more tears fell. A lady of her status would not cry. She did not loose after all. An unexpected ally had come her way. Who would have thought that it would have been her enemy?

……….

Amano held Yukari in his arms, rocking her gently. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you hate me so much?"

Yukari raised a shaky hand to Amano's face and could feel his tears on her face as they fell. "Zaibach," She answered. "Did something to me to where I could no longer think. As many times as I tried to break free I could not." She said and forced a smile, a special smile just for him. "Try not to be mad at me."

"I'm not." Amano said and smiled back at her. "Just don't leave me." He pleaded.

"I'm tired." She said. "I'll rest now is that alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered but looked up at the sky. 'The sky, why did it get so dark so quickly, it isn't time for the sun to set yet.' He thought and then he knew.

………

Folken made it to the front of the palace in time to see a laughing Wing Goddess in front of him. With out saying a word, he charged forward, his sword unsheathed. Near by guards dashed after him, trying to stop his madness but he had reached her first. However, he was too late. A strong blast of energy blew him backwards and he landed in to the guards behind him, falling down along with them. A dark aura surrounded Hitomi's body and he watched in horror as his sister in law's hair turned from its dirty blonde to a jet black. He watched as something started to come forth from her back, it reminded him how a pair of wings trying to break through material looked, having had seen his mother painfully rip through her dress once, trying to save Van after his little brother tried to foolishly fly from the roof top. He saw it rip her dress to shreds and feathers, both black and white surrounded her. Her eyes where closed so he could not see if it was Hitomi or the Wing Goddess and he watched with horror as a black dress magically appeared on Hitomi's body that was cut rather low in the back where a pair of black wings stretched.

The soldiers behind him gaped at the Wing Goddess in horror as they now realized what was going on. The sky had turned black as night and thunder could be heard booming in the distance. Laughter escaped from the woman's lips and her head turned to Folken. "Do you still want me back Fanel?" The Wing Goddess asked and laughed. "For here I am, the one who shall bring forth your destruction!" Her dark purple eyes glanced over at the sword. "And no mortal weapon can kill me."

………..

_"VAN!"_ He heard Hitomi's desperate cry for help but she was no where to be seen. "Hitomi?" Van asked as he stood there which made Mamoru, who he had met up with sometime after defeating King Tier; look at him strangely. He suddenly felt something hot at his chest, and looked down at the pendant to find it glowing.

…………

As much as I want to continue this chapter I'd rather wait and leave it for the next one. If I put everything in this one then I'll have nothing for the next. Well, once again, thank you for the reviews everyone and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Fifteen

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even though Tier had surrendered due to the fact that both their king and prince had died, Zaibach still kept coming. The battle was becoming insanely tense which made Van uneasy. After a quick regroup at the main post center, Mamoru agreed that he would take the Tierians in to battle against Zaibach since they where under his command now. It was a strange feeling to fight with those who had once been your enemy. Then again, the Tierian soldiers where just following King Tier's orders even if it was against their own will. A soldier's life was hard; even if you didn't want to follow the order you still had to do it unless if a higher ranking officer gave you the order not to.

War was a game, Mamoru had noticed. It didn't matter if you had more pieces than the enemy, strategy and skill where the main key points if you wanted to win and live. That was all that his father had taught him as a child and it was surprisingly thanks to those words he was still alive. It was the only piece of advice that his father had ever given him that ever helped him in any situation.

The sky grew darker which worried him deeply because according to Hitomi's vision, that sky grew pitch black even though it was still day out. Had the Wing Goddess somehow awakened or was there some other mischief at work here? He glanced at his brother in law who sat wearily on a chair and clutched at the pendant that Hitomi had given him before she left. He noticed that Van had a strange look on his face; well it was strange for Van, and so he walked over to him. "What's the matter?" He finally decided to ask.

"Hitomi…" Van answered not taking his hand off the pendant. "There's something wrong."

"Ah, you two love birds are cute, you know that? Had it not been for the fact that my sister adored you I'd probably kill you but…" Van's glare shut him up instantly. "Touchy!"

"That's not it you idiot!" Van snapped at Mamoru while holding down the sudden urge to want to kill him for his last comments. "Look." Van said and showed Mamoru the pendant in his hand; it was glowing red and had it not been for the fact that he was holding it in his gloved hand, it would be burning him. "It's hot." He added and hesitantly slipped it off of his neck and handed it to Mamoru dropped it but managed to catch it by the string.

"It's never done that before…" Mamoru said handing it back to Van who looked at it. "As long as I remember it never did that for my grandmother."

"Like I said, something's wrong." Van said repeating himself and Mamoru glanced up at the sky.

"Do you think it's a warning about the bitch?" Mamoru asked referring to the Wing Goddess. Any one who wanted to destroy Gaea was a bitch in his book. His mother was right beneath the Wing Goddess and had it not been for the fact that the Wing Goddess was more powerful then his mother, his mother would have been number one.

"I'm not sure, how long has this been in your family any way?" Van asked.

Mamoru put his hand to his chin as if to think. (Yes, he thinks, scary isn't it?) "Quite a few generations." Mamoru answered. "Probably before our people actually had Tier started. Tier was once called Tokyo I think…" He added trying to remember his history.

"What do you mean before Tier started?" Van asked.

Mamoru crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "My people aren't originally from Gaea." He admitted which made Van look at him awkwardly. "We're really from the Mystic Moon or Earth as we use to call it."

"But the Mystic Moon is also where…"

"Yes, where the Draconians came from, Atlantis."

………

The Wing Goddess appeared in the Tierian palace after having had conjured up a pillar of blue light which transported her there. She made her way through the palace, knowing it well thanks to Hitomi's memories which still lingered in her mind. She found the queen where she expected her to be and she noticed that the queen seemed to have been crying because of something.

"Who gave you permission to enter!" The queen snapped before even turning around and once the queen did, her jaw dropped.

"I need no one's permission to enter wench." The Wing Goddess said coldly. "You've done your part well, and thanks to that Asturian bitch I am now awakened." She said. "So surprised to see me, you of all people should know me mother."

"You're not my daughter, my traitorous bitch of a daughter is…"

"The one who held the sleeping soul of me." The Wing Goddess said laughing. "She gave me a pitiful fight in order to stop me from completely taking over her body but as a goddess, my powers are stronger then hers." The Wing Goddess said.

"Good, now that you're here you must know what you owe me." The Tierian queen said and forced a laugh. "Since it is written you must follow what I command." The queen said.

"What makes you so sure?" The Wing Goddess asked a bit puzzled. "You didn't really do anything for me."

"I released you." The Tierian queen said. "I also gave birth to your host."

The Wing Goddess sighed and ran her hand through her black hair. "Giving birth to Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel matters not." The Wing Goddess said. "However, in the texts it also states that you must be the one to place all five keys on their seals and know my name." She added. "I'll tell you but you won't live to say it." She said suddenly as she summoned a dark purple energy ball in her hands and aimed it at the queen. "I am Tsubasa." And with that she released the energy which hit the queen directly in the heart, killing her instantly.

With that, she disappeared with the pillar of blue light, not leaving a trace that she was there.

……….

Hitomi was drifting, drifting in to the darkness and couldn't find the light. Her light was Van but she couldn't find him because he wasn't here where ever here was. _"Believe," _Her grandmother and mother in law had told her. _"You are the light and hope of Gaea."_ Yes, did they know how it felt to suddenly have the world suddenly placed on to your shoulders? Apparently not.

There! Hitomi suddenly felt a jolt which brought her attention to it. She found Van in a tent sleeping. She ran her transparent hand through his wild black hair and smiled. "Van." She said sweetly. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

………

"Hitomi?" Van asked thinking that he heard her voice and felt as the pendant grew brighter and hotter through the pouch he had put it in. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Millerna's placed the last seal." Hitomi said and Van could see her clearly now even though she wasn't there. She was standing in front of him, clearly.

"So what does that have to do…"

"I'm sorry Van." Hitomi apologized. "I tried to stop her but wasn't strong enough and now I'm afraid that she might come after you because I gave you the pendant." Hitomi said which made Van look at her with a rather confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Hitomi took a deep breath before explaining everything that happened and told him what had been happening since Millerna released the seal. "I'm the Wing Goddess." She said eventually. "She and I are the same Van, I'm sorry that I lost."

"What does that mean Hitomi?" Van asked with hurt in his voice.

"I might not be able to come back to you. I want you to live for me if I can't." She placed a finger against his lips even though it was transparent. "I have to fight her." Hitomi explained. "I know how but I can not tell you but forgive me if I do not make it through this." She said.

"But…"

"I have to go now." Hitomi said. "I love you Van." And with that Hitomi was gone.

……….

Hitomi appeared at Folken's side in her transparent form, managing to figure out how to use the pillar which was similar that her other self had used. He was badly hurt and she knew it was her fault. "I'm sorry brother." Hitomi said softly as she watched him sleep, his gentle eyes where closed. "Take care of Van for me if I don't make it through this ok? I know I'm asking a lot out of you, but it might be the only thing I can do to stop her." She said. "And apologize to Eriya for me as well."

……..

Tsubasa appeared at another palace but this one was larger and darker then the last one. She did not know her way around here but could feel her way to the power source of the palace which was the key to the seal. There she found an old man sitting in a chair and looked as if he was waiting for her. "Tsubasa." The man said greeting the woman. "Bow down to me."

"How arrogant." The Wing Goddess said. "I bow down to know one." And with that she killed him as she killed the queen. She killed these two because they sought out to control her. She did not like being controlled nor did she like being placed in a prison. She was her own person and nothing anyone said or did could stop that. Now that that was taken care of, there was only one thing left to do. Find her pendant. She had power with out the pendant but with the pendant she had more power than she had now. If she tried to destroy the world now, she would be weakened and sent in to a deep sleep for eons perhaps. She needed the pendant. She found it easily, a cruel smile appeared on her lips because it where it was amused her. 'That child is really amusing.' She thought referring to her other half. 'She must have had no clue to what it was meant for.'

……...

I'm hoping for one or two more chapters of this because I really am tired of this fic. I wish I didn't rush it in the beginning as I did because I believe it could be better. Oh well, too late now. Thank you all who have been keeping up with this even though it's gone downhill and thanks for all of the reviews. Once again please review.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Sixteen

* * *

"Hitomi…" He said almost as soft as a whisper. "What on Gaea is going on?" He asked. A woman dressed in black appeared in front of him at that moment and smiled. 

"King of Dragons," The woman said greeting him with an amused smile. Van recognized her from Hitomi's descriptions of her vision at once, she was the Wing Goddess, the person that his ancestors destroyed. "I believe that you have something that belongs to me." She added coolly. "And if you hand it over nicely, I'll let you live. After all, that is what you're precious "Tomi" would have wanted am I right?" She asked and laughed.

Van looked at the pendant and instead of its usual red color, it was red and black. His eyes widened not knowing what was going on since it didn't make sense. Hitomi had said that she was the Wing Goddess wasn't she? Why did this version of the Wing Goddess stand before him if Hitomi was the Wing Goddess? He closed his fingers around the pendant that Hitomi had given him and took a step back. "What did you do to Hitomi?" He asked, demanding to know what had become of his wife.

The Wing Goddess frowned at Van's last question. "She's dead." She answered. "Now hand me the pendant little man or I shall send you to meet your pitiful wife."

Even though the pendant burned through Van's glove, he still would not hand it over. He would die before he let Gaea be destroyed. "I don't take orders, I give them." He said plainly.

The Wing Goddess snorted. "I am not one of your pitiful human servants."

"Funny, I'm not a servant or human either." Van said with a smirk and made EscaFlowne turn in to its white dragon form and flew off. 'Hitomi,' He thought, hoping that his thoughts would reach hers where ever they where. 'Where are you?'

……..

Hitomi found herself now to be in a strange room that was familiar but yet unfamiliar to her. She knew this place and at the same time she didn't, was such a thing possible? She wondered. She knew that this was where she was suppose to come to awaken her power and become the true Wing Goddess. 'This is a strange room.' She thought as she looked around.

In the center, there was a large orb like thing to where she could see what was happening in Gaea. The war was over with at least. She thought with a sigh but was a bit surprised when every one started to fight against every one else, enemy against enemy and ally against ally; what in the world was going on? When was the fighting going to end? She wondered. She wanted to change all of that but her "other self" wanted to destroy every thing instead of trying to change it.

_"Have you come here to purge the world, Wing Goddess, or save it?" _A voice suddenly asked. _"Either way this is where you make your choice."_

Hitomi turned around to find herself surrounded by people who had been long considered dead. Her grandmother, Van's mother and father, a strange old man she had never met, and another man she didn't even know. "Who are you?" She asked to those she did not know.

_"Who we are is not important."_ The old man with grey hair replied.

_"What matters now is your choice." _The man with a shabby look to him and the weird dark glasses covering his eyes said. She noticed how close he stood to her grandmother.

"I want to save them." She answered as she watched as Van fly away from her other self. "VAN!" She shouted as she watched her handsome king nearly get hit by the Wing Goddess attack.

_"Be at ease child,"_ Varie ordered. _"You're worried heart can easily turn the tides to her side." _

_"Granddaughter,"_ Hitomi's grandmother said which made her look at him. _"We are the guardians of this sacred place, and of you though I hate to admit that we've done a poor job at it." _She said sadly. _"You see, you where suppose to be killed as a child to prevent this from happening but I would not let the priest kill you even though I knew who you where because I believed that you may one day save our world." _

Hitomi remained silent.

_"Do you know what you must do to unlock your true power, daughter of Tier?"_ Hitomi's grandmother asked.

"No." Hitomi answered. "If I knew I would have done it already." She said as she turned her eyes to the orb in the center of the room that was floating toward the ceiling.

_"To unlock your power, you must be willing to sacrifice yourself." _Van's father said speaking for the first time.

Hitomi could do nothing but stare at him and felt as if someone pierced her heart. "But what about Van?" She asked, demanding to know.

_"He'll live, even though he'll be in pain. You will cease to exist once your task is over."_ Gaou replied.

"If you knew that I was going to die from the start then why did you make that damn contract with Tier?" Hitomi shouted at Van's father.

_"We did it because we wanted you to be put under protection until the poison in your food killed you. Balgus never carried out those orders."_ Gaou said in disgust. _"Van had fallen in love with you, even though he did not show it and Balgus could see that his king needed you. He would not allow himself to kill you because it would cause Van much sadness."_

"So if I give myself willingly Van won't suffer as much?" Hitomi asked.

Gaou gave no reply.

_"You must choose Hitomi, destruction or salvation." Hitomi's grandmother said. _

She wanted to save Gaea from destruction because Van loved his kingdom and people dearly. She wanted to save it because she had made so many friends since her escape from Tier. Not did she only make so many friends, but she had found love, and she wanted to protect him with all of her heart but she didn't want to cause him pain.

Van would get over her in time, she realized. He would rebuild Fanelia and get married again some time in either the near future or distant future and have children with his wife and grow old and die together while she would cease to exist. It hurt her to think that Van would be having children and growing old with another woman, but if it meant that he would live then she was willing to do it. She wanted a safe place for Van's children to grow and live and play; she wanted Mamoru to be able to put things right again in Tier. Yes, she would sacrifice herself for her loved ones. She had made up her mind, she was ready. And then, with out even realizing it; warmth spread through her, and she began to glow.

* * *

Thank goodness, no more then two chapters to go! Thank you all who have reviewed and have kept up with this story. Thank you thank you thank you! Trust me, I know that I screwed it. I wish I could go back and change bits and parts of it, which I probably could but I'm just lazy and don't really care. 

Well, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and once again, please review. I love to hear your thoughts and such.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**The Vision of EscaFlowne **

**Awakening of Wing Goddess **

Sixteen

* * *

She was furious at how the dragon which was loved and protected by her other half, somehow managed to continuously dodge her attacks. She clenched her fist so tightly that her nails begun to dig in to her skin, which caused the skin to crack and bleed. Blood, who knew that she could bleed? The thought amused her as she took one glance at the dark wet black stuff, coming from the tiny nail marks in her hands. She became furious as the bright light continued to surround the dragon who seemed to completely disappear. "Who would have thought." She thought out loud to herself. "That damn bitch is still alive." A sneer appeared on her lips as she watched. She needed the stone yes, but she could start her work with out it. She knew that the Queen of Fanelia would come and bring it to her. She would begin her work even though she was not yet at full power. The stone that the king held would help her complete her task with out fail, but she would let the Fanelian queen bring it to her. She disappeared in to the blue light and was gone. 

…….

The light had hurt at first but then the pain eased. It was warm and felt safe. Safe, that was something that Van Slanzar de Fanel had not felt in a long time. To his earliest memories, he had always been guarded for fear that some assassin may decide to come along and kill him. It was a problem with being born in to a royal family even though it had its advantages. Even though he loved his people dearly, he had still feared assignation or attack; not so much in his past few years of life, but in his youth he did. He opened his eyes which widened as he spotted the familiar figure standing before him. "Hitomi…" He uttered in shock at seeing his wife with wings like his own, and woree a dress that he had never seen before. The style was similar to what his mother wore, but the colors where different.

"Give me the pendant Van." Hitomi said gently. "Don't worry," She said. "Your stalker is no longer on your trail."

"But…" Van said in protest. "Will I see you again?" He asked meekly as if afraid to ask.

Hitomi smiled a sad smile. "Yes." She said. 'But not of this world.' She added and held out her hand. "Van, I need the pendant." She said. "The Wing Goddess is going to start soon and I need that to stop her."

Hesitantly, Van handed Hitomi the burning pendant since he knew that she had to have it, and as soon as he dropped the pendant in to her hand, it cooled. He felt as Hitomi grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him in to a kiss which he didn't want to end. When he opened his eyes after the kiss ended, she was gone. "Hitomi…" He wished that he could have stopped her since he knew that she was going in to grave danger. The sky had darkened to a pitch black and the two moons seemed to have disappeared. Thunder could be heard and lightning lit up the dark sky in flashes of bright light. There was nothing that he could do but look up at the sky and wait.

……..

Hitomi found herself floating above Gaea, the sight of it was beautiful, other then the fact that there was a raging storm brewing in its mist. She could see that it was covered in a black mist and hidden from the sun's light. She always thought that the Wing Goddess needed the pendant to complete her work but things seemed to be proven differently.

She screamed at suddenly feeling a sharp pain aimed for her back. She turned around to find the Wing Goddess smirking at her.

"Did it hurt?" The Wing Goddess asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me." She smirked and her eyes trailed to the pendant which was now around Hitomi's neck.

Hitomi looked at her other self and studied the woman's features. Her face was the same and it felt like she had another twin but that was as close where the similarities went. She said nothing, having nothing to say and just looked at the woman before she finally spoke. "I'm not going to let you continue with the destruction of Gaea." Hitomi said sharply. "I'm not going to let you destroy it!"

The Wing Goddess laughed. "Funny, it's already begun." She said laughing. "And why shouldn't I destroy it? The damn draconians destroyed me just because I wanted to live, an innocent child of merely ten years of age destroyed just because some crazy lunatic made a prophesy about me." She said coldly. "Do you know how it feels when you're ten years old and your father kills your mother just because she's trying to protect someone whose cursed?" She asked. "Someone with a power that the Draconians thought was frightening?"

"My parents locked me away because of my power and used me as a tool of war for ten years." Hitomi said. "Just because I'm a seer, so yes, I know what it feels like to be feared." She said calmly. "However, that doesn't mean that you have to destroy Gaea just because you're feared! Not every one on Gaea is like…"

"My parents?" The Wing Goddess asked and laughed. "Humans are weak and I don't know why you bother to stand up for them. They used you as a tool of war did they not?" The Wing Goddess asked. "What good is there in human kind or any living being to save your highness?" The Wing Goddess said somewhat mockingly. "You have no idea to the pain I went through. No one deserves to live!"

"Not every one is like that!" Hitomi insisted.

"Oh yes, that's right, you have a damn Draconian as your husband." The Wing Goddess said with disgust. "I despise Draconians above all other creatures!" She hissed and sent something else at Hitomi. "But I won't be feared any longer, there will be none alive to fear me. Now, your precious alliance is fighting against one another, and the enemy as well. People are screaming and trying to find a safe haven for themselves. Humans are selfish."

"I know that you've been hurt but do not take it out on these people!" Hitomi pleaded.

"Why? What then if I let them live? They'll kill me again and use you as a weapon of war? What's the point in living if that's what you call life?" The Wing Goddess asked coldly. "NOW!" The Wing Goddess, Tsubasa, said sharply. "GIVE ME THE DAMN PENDANT!" Her hand reached toward the reached towards the pink stone but Hitomi was quicker.

"I don't know about you," Hitomi said as the pendant lit up. "But I have something worth saving. I have someone worth saving back on Gaea. I'm not doing this for my people or my friends, I'm doing this for Van." She said softly as the pendant gave a soft glow. She smiled. "He'll be mad at me for leaving him even though I promised him I wouldn't, but this is for him." She continued. "You might not know what love is, and even though our love was shortly lived, it was a wonderful experience. In better times our love might have been something more, but this is how it is, you and I will disappear and Gaea shall live."

"You'll kill yourself for a man?" Tsubasa asked. "Pathetic." She spat. "But I will not die!"

"You will and just so you don't die alone, I shall die with you." Hitomi said and smiled sadly. "Van'll understand someday."

"Damn you wench!" The Wing Goddess hissed as the light got brighter. "I will not perish!"

"I have tried to reason with you but you still insist on destroying a place where I have come to love. I will not allow that and therefore, you will cease to exist."

"Bitch! Give me that…" The Wing Goddess shouted and reached forward to grab the pendant, but as soon as the Wing Goddess touched the pendant, she disappeared.

Hitomi's job did not end there, the people had to understand that this war was wrong and that they didn't need to fight any more. She wanted peace, and even though it was up to the people wanted to fight, or where willed to fight; she wanted it to stop. The images of her friends appeared in her face at that moment, Yukari, Amano, Allen, Dryden, even Millerna was still her friend even though the queen had betrayed them; her brother Mamoru, Folken, Eriya, Merle, and Van. The light surrounded Gaea and the darkness surrounding the planet disappeared.

…….

People stopped fighting as they saw the light and stared at it in awh. "Tomi, you did it." Yukari said smiling weakly.

"Hitomi?" Amano asked somewhat confused having had been one of the few who didn't know that Hitomi was the Wing Goddess.

"Oi!" Mamoru shouted running towards Amano. "Amano!"

"King Mamoru!" Amano shouted back at the king who was ridding towards them in the air ship. Once the king landed he ran to the knight.

"Have you seen Van?" Mamoru asked forgetting to add the honorable part to Van's name since he had gotten so use to calling Van just Van.

"No, why?" Amano asked.

"Hitomi she…"

"What about Hitomi?" Amano asked.

……..

Clearly in the sky, something with wings could be seen falling from the sky. Every one just stared up at it, every one but Van. "Hitomi!" Van shouted and threw off his shirt and flew towards her falling figure. 'Don't be Hitomi…' He pleaded fearfully, afraid that she didn't make it. She had promised him that she wouldn't die but if she died, he… he didn't know what he would do with out her. "HITOMI!" He shouted louder as he took flight not caring who saw his wings. Hitomi, Hitomi was the only thing that mattered.

He pushed himself harder to get to her, not knowing why she wasn't moving. His eyes widened as he caught her, and tears started to swell in his eyes at her unmoving body. "Hitomi, come on Hitomi, don't leave me." He pleaded. "Hitomi…" His voice sounded weak and broke off as the tears came trickling down his eyes. She had promised, why would she promise that she would come back to him alive when she was now dead in his arms? He cried.

THE END

* * *

Goodness, I'm so evil. I can't believe that it's finally over! Yes! Poor Van, he never even knew. Thank you all for all of your kind reviews! Even though this story went down hill from what it originally was meant to be, you have stuck through this thick and thin or at least those of you who are still reading this and are very angry at me at the moment.

Thank you all so much!

-Darkia-


	18. Epilogue

**The Vision of EscaFlowne**

**Awakening of Wing Goddess**

Epilogue

* * *

More then Eighty years had passed since the Great War and life moved on and the lands of Fanelia where rebuilt and the people returned. The famous King Van, who had claimed a great victory with his first wife Queen Hitomi, had been honored in legend and song. He had married again, even though this love was not the same as the one he had with Hitomi, and had children which grew old and took his place as time came. Even though the only relationship he had with Tier had died, King Mamoru and King Van had remained friends due to their respect for Hitomi's love for the two countries and the two men.

As time moved on, King Van grew old and died and his son took his place and had children of his own and in reminder of the Wing Goddess who had saved their world, named his only child, a daughter Hitomi after his King Van's first wife. Mamoru's grandson; Tsuki had taken the throne since Mamoru wanted nothing more then to retire in his old age and the new of Tier, King Tsuki; and the new king of Fanelia, Gaou, who was named after Van's father, agreed that their son and daughter would marry to keep their alliance strong even though they didn't need a tie to one another; they just felt it would honor the Dragon and Wing Goddess memory.

Hitomi Fanel stood by her father's side as they waited for the air ship from Tier to land and for the young Tierian prince to come out and meet them. She had been named after her grandfather's first wife, but at times she wondered if she had been born for some other reason other then that. At night she would wake up to dreams of a young man with wild black hair and crimson red eyes holding her softly as they spoke of their hopes and dreams of their future. That was the man, that she wanted to marry. Not some spoiled Tierian brat.

It was funny that her great grandfather had once been in her shoes, but eventually fell in love with Queen Hitomi; would she do the same for this Tierian prince, or would they live their lives hating one another since the marriage was forced upon them? Whatever happened to her and the Tierian brat, she knew that she only wanted to marry the man with the beautiful white wings, like her own and wild raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He was the man of her dreams and none other. The pendant that Van had taken from around Queen Hitomi's neck rested around her own as a heirloom and reminder that the woman known as Hitomi Kanzaki was more than just a myth but a breathing, living person.

The ship landed and Hitomi's heart lunched. She felt as her cousin Folken, with his leopard like ears and tail swaying behind him; put a gentle grip on to her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright Hitomi-Sama." Folken said, trying to reassure his younger cousin who was only younger then himself by two years. "Relax."

"Whose worried?" Hitomi asked. "Come on, let's go meet the brat." She said cheerfully and felt a dangerous gaze from her father.

"Hitomi!" The middle age king said dangerously.

"I know, I know!" Hitomi said and crossed her arms. "Behave!"

Merle, the descendant of the cat girl who was adopted as Van Fanel's sister, hung by her arm. Merle was barely thirteen and still acted as if she was ten. "Hitomi-Sama, I wonder if he's cute." She said giggling like a child.

"Who knows." Hitomi said shrugging. "I just hope he's not a spoiled brat!" She said as they waited for the young prince to show himself.

"Remember to show your respect Hitomi, Tier is a good country despise what the rulers did during the Great War." Hitomi's father said reminding her to behave.

"Can't Folken and I just go spar instead?" Hitomi asked.

"No." Hitomi's father answered. "Here he comes." The middle aged King Gaou hissed. "If you are to become my successor, you need to learn patience."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hitomi said and rolled her eyes. The carriage pulled up and the young Tierian prince and his brother as well as the king of Tier all began to walk up the palace steps. The sight of the youngest Tierian prince, made Hitomi's heart nearly stop. She held in her breath as she caught sight of the wild black hair and crimson red eyes. For some odd reason, with out being able to hold herself back, she ran towards him, leaving the other men, and woman, in her life speechless. "VAN!" She shouted as she ran towards him, the pendant jumping from side to side as she ran, not caring what impression it made on the heir to Tier or the Tierian king.

"HITOMI!" Van shouted back at her, automatically recognizing Hitomi even though she looked slightly different. He circled his arms around her waist, not caring that any one was looking and pulled her in to a deep passionate, longing kiss. "I've missed you." Van said as he placed his hand against Hitomi's cheek and felt as she put her own on to of his.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Van." Hitomi apologized. "It was the only way."

"I know." Van answered softly and kissed her again. "Don't leave me like that again." He whispered.

"I don't plan on doing so." Hitomi promised. There was something about seeing Van that made something hidden deep in her soul wake up. What it was, she didn't care, all she could feel now was this over whelming emotion of love towards him.

"Hmm Hmm…" Hitomi's father King Gaou coughed which broke the two rather embarrassed lovers apart from one another and Hitomi couldn't help but look at the ground.

"Someone has better start explaining." King Gaou said. "Other wise I won't let this marriage happen."

"Don't be so hard on them," The second voice said. "They haven't seen one another in more then eighty years after all." King Tsuki said which made both Van and Hitomi gape at them. "Come on now," King Tsuki said smiling. "You don't think that it was by mere coincidence that we named you Van and Hitomi do you?" The slightly younger king asked chuckling.

"Come on in, we'll explain inside." King Gaou said but stopped once he looked at Van. "This is going to be strange, the soul of my grandfather marrying my daughter." He said shaking his head at the thought. "You better take good care of her this time around." King Gaou threatened.

"Yes sir." Van promised as he encircled his arms around Hitomi's waist and the young couple walked in side.

* * *

THE END! That is the real ending. I was going to add two more chapters and then an epilogue but I got this idea so decided to write it instead. It's sort of twisted but I was trying to aim for cute. 


End file.
